Life and Weather
by Stage Manager
Summary: Spock and Nyota, while still at the Academy, receive an unusual assignment that forces them to rely on each other.
1. Good Flying Weather

**Life and Weather**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters appearing in the Star Trek universe owned by Paramount Studios and the Roddenberry Estate. This fictional work is made for love, not made for profit. **

**A/N: I love Spock, Nyota and the entire Star Trek universe. The idea for this story came from a picture I saw that will be explained in a future A/N.**

**Summary: Spock and Nyota, while still at the Academy, receive an unusual assignment that forces them to rely on each other.**

Chapter 1: Good Flying Weather

December 21

"Computer, lock door!" Christopher Pike paused for a second waiting for the sound of the seal being activated on his door. He preferred the voice command and computer confirmation response system used on starships, but currently that system was too expensive for use on campus administrative buildings. This morning he thought that the expense could be worth it. At least no one had penny-pinched his request for the expensive new lock that had been installed only a week ago. It was a level five titanium single-user lock. Level five! The only people with level five locks were people with level five security clearance and that meant the highest echelons of Starfleet Intelligence. Just the thought gave him a little chill. He had been perfectly happy with the level three-plus security clearance assigned to Starfleet captains.

"_Need to know"_ classified information routinely came his way. Of course, there was the usual amount of confidential information that automatically came with the captain's job—personnel files, secret mission assessments, deathbed confessions from those who wanted to cleanse their souls. Up to now the most uncomfortable secrets had been the unsolicited true scuttlebutt regarding his fellow Federation officers. Infidelity, substance abuse, xenophobia—the usual stuff. But this secret was on another level.

Pike looked at the package on his desk and fingered it hesitantly. Pandora's box had already been opened so his current reluctance served no real purpose. Taking a deep breath he opened the package and turned it upside down dropping the contents onto his desk. Three digis scattered out onto the center of his desk along with a handwritten note that explained their purpose. The red digi was his; the green was designated male and the blue was designated female. Pike picked up the red digi. The mini- sized unit was a specialized electronic device that provided secure voice and text communications, as well as information storage and retrieval. He knew that the information contained on his digi would be the name of the male and female chosen for the mission. Usually on a mission like this he would choose his own team, people he could trust. But that had been one of the conditions—they got to choose.

As soon as Pike punched in his code a familiar face appeared on the screen. They had chosen Spock. Pike felt his stomach drop and his jaw tighten as he looked at the face of his young protégé. The sick feeling roiling in his stomach was an unnecessary reminder that his relationship with Spock was both personal and professional. The Vulcan's rigid demeanor, solemn intelligence and naive directness elicited Pike's paternal side. He had big plans for the young Vulcan, plans that would be dead in the water if this thing went bad. Pike reigned in his misgivings and moved ahead, scrolling to the next entry. Immediately Pike shifted forward in his seat as the face of Cadet Uhura appeared on the screen. What the hell was going on? The choice of a third-year-cadet made no sense to him.

Cadet Uhura was not in any of his classes, but he knew of her reputation as a serious and gifted student. The young woman had taken a few language courses with Spock and now worked with him as his teaching assistant. Pike knew that the young officer had a crush on the cadet, even though Spock didn't seem to realize it himself. This was one of the few things that worried him about Spock. Despite his human-Vulcan genealogy Spock seemed to have minimal awareness of the land mines of human behavior. A crush on his TA was definitely one of those land mines. Out of all the Starfleet personnel available for this mission, why these two? Having personal feelings about a fellow officer on a high-risk mission was a problem. It affected your judgment, your skills and your ability to survive. Pike suddenly began to reevaluate the plan. What had he gotten these two young people into? He was the one who had brought this matter to the Federation, promised them that they could pull it off. He had been eager to do this. Old loyalties and long-ago promises had drawn him into this, while new loyalties and current responsibilities now set off little warning flares in his head. Momentarily thoughts of Spock and Cadet Uhura pushed everything else out of his head.

He paused for one last moment to contemplate all that was at stake, rubbed his hand across his forehead and then braced himself. Despite his personal feelings, there was no turning back now. "I am crossing the Rubicon," he mumbled to himself. He pressed Spock's number on the interdepartmental intercom unit. "Commander Spock. I'd like to see you in my office ASAP."

As usual Spock was the first on his floor to arrive. Upon his arrival in the morning it was his practice to leave the lights off in the hallway and to leave his door open so that his office light could partially illuminate the corridor. He found that although many officers rose early to participate in physical training before reporting to work, 0600 was a little too early to be at their desks in an academic setting. The civilian staff arrived even later than the officers and then spent significant time chatting, eating or loudly commenting on their perusal of numerous unauthorized computer sites. When he was alone he was spared these distractions. Spock found the quiet and stillness of the empty building to be conducive to intense concentration and he was able to work very productively during this time of the day. With the winter break only three days away, his colleagues had been spending even less time in the office, consequently allowing Spock to accomplish 18 percent more than usual.

Because he was routinely alone in the building for at least an hour before others arrived, he found it unusual to be summoned to Captain Pike's office at 0615. Spock considered such an early and unexpected invitation to be a harbinger of something out of the ordinary. He immediately made his way down the hall to Captain Pike's office. "Sir, you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, Spock. We have to make a last minute recruiting trip. A VIP recruit."

Spock was relieved to hear the mundane nature of the assignment. "VIP, Sir?" Spock quizzically raised his left eyebrow.

"Yes," Pike responded. "Very important person. We need to make an impressive showing with the Academy's best. That means you and your teaching assistant, Cadet Uhura. I want to show that we have the best instructors and best students of any of the service academies."

"Are we going off planet, Sir?" Spock asked.

Pike's heart rate increased slightly. Was he not selling this the right way? Why was Spock, who was staunchly dutiful in following orders, now asking questions? "No. We are not going off planet. Why do you ask?"

Spock looked away from the captain in an effort to mask his discomfort. "Although Cadet Uhura has successfully recruited cadets of many different species in the past, I have been told that my Vulcan demeanor is not beneficial in recruiting Terran candidates to the Academy."

"What? Who told you that, son?"

"You did, Sir. During our trip to Los Angeles you said that I needed to loosen up or our recruits would enroll in 'Podunk U.' to get away from me. After much research, I later determined that there was no institution of higher learning with that designation," Spock looked at his superior officer.

Pike smiled and shook his head. The memory of his casual, teasing remark slowly began to return to him. "Maybe Los Angeles was not the place to showcase your skills, but I really need you on this one. I'll tell you the destination when we are in the shuttle. I need you to contact Cadet Uhura and have her meet us at Shuttle Field Two at 0800. Dismissed."

Spock walked quickly towards his office, wondering as he walked why Captain Pike had chosen Shuttle Field Two for their departure when the Academy's customary and more convenient departure site was Yeager Field. Spock also found it curious that tiny beads of perspiration had appeared on the captain's face when he had asked about their destination. Putting these concerns aside, when Spock reached his office he turned his attention to contacting Cadet Uhura.

She would not be pleased to learn that she was expected to leave on such short notice immediately before the winter break. He had often witnessed his mother's displeasure with his father when he had given her similar information about an unexpected diplomatic event. The current situation was complicated by the fact that this was an unexpected trip to an unknown destination to recruit an unnamed student. Considering these variables with mathematical precision Spock's conclusion was that he did not want to be the person presenting this information to the cadet. Spock's precise mind gave very little thought to the question of why a superior officer would have any misgivings about advising his subordinate of an assignment.

For the sake of efficiency, he had programmed the cadet's contact information into his computer. He touched two keys and reached her dormitory room. Spock was surprised to see Cadet Uhura's Orion roommate answer already dressed in her red Starfleet uniform. "Good morning, Cadet. I am pleased to see that you are getting an early start on your day so that this communication did not intrude upon your sleep."

For some reason the cadet laughed, then said "I'm sure you are calling for Cadet Uhura. She is in the shower. One minute." Spock heard the Orion calling her roommate, and then he heard her laughter again. "He thinks I'm getting an early start on my day."

"Quiet, Gaila. He can hear you."

After one minute and 22 seconds Cadet Uhura appeared. Her hair was pinned up in a manner that accentuated her pleasing facial features and she was dressed in an oversized Harvard sweatshirt that hung down over her bare legs. Spock thought that the sweatshirt appeared to be a garment belonging to a male. He made a mental note to gather more information on this matter if an appropriate opportunity presented itself.

"Good morning, Commander Spock. Is there something that you need?"

"Cadet," Spock began. "We have been ordered to report to Shuttle Field Two at O800 to depart on a recruiting assignment with Captain Christopher Pike. I will arrive at your dormitory at 0740. Please be ready when I arrive." Spock abruptly ended the transmission.

A surprised Uhura turned to look at Gaila who was now dressed for bed. "He must be kidding."

"I don't think so," Gaila said. "Commander Yummy does not kid. Come on. Get moving. I'll help you get your things together before I catch up on my sleep." She went to the closet and retrieved Uhura's duffel.

"I don't even know what to pack or how much to pack or…." Her voice faded off into a confused silence. She wondered why he had given her so little information. The commander was scrupulous about providing his students with the requisite information to perform their tasks.

"Look you know all you need to know," Gaila said. "You, Spock and his weird Vulcan haircut are going on a trip. Even if nothing comes of it you get to spend some time with him and maybe you'll get to meet some cute recruit who is as geeky as you. And Captain Pike is the one who is going to get the Enterprise, right?"

Uhura laughed. "You're right. When you put it that way it sounds like a great opportunity. I've never really talked with Captain Pike. This could be my chance. It's just that it's only two days until winter break starts. I have one more exam and what if we have to change our flight home. We got such a great deal because our tickets are non-refundable."

Gaila was suddenly very serious. The Orion took Uhura's duffel bag and put it on the bed. "Stop worrying. If they make you miss your flight, I'm sure the Academy will get you another flight to Africa. I know you're worried about me, but if I don't get to enjoy the Uhura family Christmas this time, there's always next year. I never thought that I would ever have a roommate who would even…. Well, you know. Thanks for inviting me."

Gaila did not say anything else. She just started pulling lingerie out of Uhura's dresser and tossing it at the duffel to be packed. Only Gaila would think that a recruiting trip meant skimpy underpants and push-up bras. "I'm taking this," Uhura said as she picked up a bulky black turtleneck and threw it at her roommate. Gaila threw it right back at her protesting that she would never let Uhura go away with a man taking "man repellant." The Orion grabbed several items of her own provocative clothing and tossed them all at once towards the duffel bag. With a quick movement Uhura caught some of the risqué items in mid air and tossed them back at Gaila. The roommates spent the next 10 minutes hurling clothes and underwear back and forth at each other and laughing until they were breathless. When they stopped the room was littered with clothing.

Realizing that Commander Spock would soon be arriving, they rushed around the room, talking, laughing and packing as many random items in Uhura's bag as they could. She laughed thinking of the fact that the commander would probably consider their behavior an illogical waste of time. Uhura wondered if she would ever be able to convince the Vulcan of the benefits of illogical behavior. His strict adherence to logic and formality intrigued her, but his rare moments of humor and spontaneity evoked feelings of tenderness that she had never experienced before. Uhura smiled as she found herself thinking of describing Spock with one of his own well-used words —_fascinating._

By the time Spock arrived the room had been restored to order and the young women were both in uniform, sitting on their beds with Uhura's packed bags resting on the floor. "I'm ready, Commander," she said as she picked up her bag. Spock was dressed in his dark uniform that accentuated every lean angularity of his body. Uhura was thankful for Gaila's silence, even if to anyone except Commander Spock, the smirk on the Orion's face spoke volumes. Outside they climbed into the small flitter and without speaking headed towards their destination.

When they arrived at the shuttle field Captain Pike was already on board. "Good flying weather," Pike said as they climbed into the shuttle. They stored their bags, strapped in and were in the air within minutes. As soon as their flight was settled into cruising speed, Pike momentarily let go of the controls and handed each of them a folder. "We want this recruit, so let's show some enthusiasm." At this, Uhura nodded in agreement while Spock raised a skeptical eyebrow. Pike laughed. "Just try not to scare anybody, Spock."

In the Air

They traveled in silence. Without the distraction of conversation Pike had the chance to observe. They were interesting young people. Good young people. At the Academy he had run into all kinds. Some cadets actually wanted to go into space to satisfy a sick need to confront and destroy other species. Pike didn't know how the sick freaks passed the pre-entrance screening. But these two exemplified Starfleet's highest ideals. Part of this was the willingness to sacrifice their lives if necessary. He hoped… No. He prayed that it wouldn't come to that.


	2. Good Observations

**Life and Weather**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters appearing in the Star Trek universe owned by Paramount Studios and the Roddenberry Estate. This fictional work is made for love, not made for profit. **

**A/N: I love Spock, Nyota and the entire Star Trek universe. The idea for this story came from a picture I saw that will be explained in a future A/N.**

**Summary: Spock and Nyota, while still at the Academy, receive an unusual assignment that forces them to rely on each other.**

Life and Weather

Chapter 2: Good Observations

December 21

The two-hour flight was smooth and uneventful. The Falcon 20 shuttle was made for speed and was capable of making the trip from west to east coast in less than an hour, but Pike had opted for a more leisurely cruising speed, advising air traffic control of their location at several points along the way. Now as they approached their destination, Pike requested landing authorization and released the controls to the tower for an automated descent.

The small landing pad grew larger and larger until the craft made a perfect landing in the middle of the letters NCUC emblazoned on the pad. The North Carolina University Consortium had spared no expense in creating the small shuttle field. Once the shuttle was down an automatic concierge with a friendly southern accent southern accent welcomed them to North Carolina and gave them directions to ground transportation. Pike wondered how friendly they would be if anyone knew that they were there to recruit one of the state's best students. Pike lowered the stairs for exit and they emerged from the craft to find a petite woman with striking hazel eyes waiting for them. Her brown hair was cut into a short, flattering pixie style. "Welcome to North Carolina, Captain Pike," she said extending her hand.

Pike shook her hand enthusiastically, but quickly averted his gaze from the woman's compelling eyes. " Thanks for inviting us, Ms. Elliott. This is Commander Spock and Cadet Uhura."

"Hi. Nice to meet all of you. My vehicle is right over here." Deirdre Elliott starting walking away from the landing area and towards the parking area on their left. "And Pike," she said as they walked, "Thanks for doing your homework and knowing that the name is Elliott, not Corman. A lot of people call me Mrs. Corman just to annoy me and remind me that I was married to the demented Daniel Corman; they want to cut me down to size. I don't give a damn, but Kelly doesn't need her father's crusade thrown in her face every day."

"We're looking forward to talking with Kelly," Pike said avoiding any discussion of Daniel Corman. The folders he had given to Spock and Uhura when they left San Francisco had summarized the life and times of Daniel Corman and his family. Lt. Corman had been the pilot for one of the escape shuttles deployed from the Kelvin. Despite his hero's welcome and his subsequent promotion to commander, he and Starfleet had not parted on good terms.

Commander Corman blamed faulty evacuation policy for the Kelvin's high number of casualties and dedicated his post Starfleet career to criticizing Starfleet and pushing for better emergency policies. His conspiracy theories about a cover-up of the "real reason" for the Kelvin disaster made him unwelcome in the Starfleet community. The bad news for Starfleet, however, was that with his stellar record, when Corman complained, people listened. One of his favorite lines on the lecture circuit was "I wouldn't risk my dog's life on anything that Starfleet sends into space." That corny, but effective line was one of Corman's many strategies that led to government inquiries and reduced Starfleet funding. But now his firstborn was considering Starfleet Academy and a life as a Starfleet officer. Finally, Starfleet had a chance to neutralize Daniel Corman.

Pike knew of the tension that still existed between Corman and his ex-wife. She had been a young reporter working on a story about Starfleet when she interviewed the former officer as a background source. Daniel's charm and good looks swept the levelheaded reporter off her feet resulting in a hasty marriage that started floundering right away. She watched him fall deeper and deeper into his obsession with Starfleet as all of their conversations inevitably drifted to his intricate theories about conspiracies to silence him. She stuck it out for several years, only filing for a divorce when she found out she was pregnant. She could not justify exposing a child to the chaos that revolved around Daniel. The divorce became final two months before Kelly Corman was born. Deirdre won sole custody of their daughter, but Daniel got unlimited visitation, which to everyone's surprise he utilized. He became a consistent presence in his daughter's life. Pike, who had endured his own divorce, sympathized with the whole family, especially Kelly. If she was anything like his two daughters who still bore the scars from an amicable divorce, Kelly probably had some deep wounds.

After a short drive they pulled into the driveway of a classic brick colonial house with a manicured lawn that stood in the middle of a row of similar houses. When they entered the house they were greeted by a ruddy-faced man who stood a little taller than Deirdre. She introduced him only as Pete and welcomed everyone into the large, tastefully decorated living room. A wall-length bookcase filled with scientific texts dominated the room, while the vibrant colors of the stylish furniture added dramatic flair.

When everyone was seated she gave a little shrug and said, "I'll get 'the recruit'." She made little finger air quotes around the last two words. The plump young woman who returned with her barely looked up to acknowledge the introductions. The same pixie haircut that made Deirdre look fun loving and vivacious created an awkward little helmet on Kelly's head. Kelly pushed her blue-framed glasses up and settled herself into a chair in the corner away from the guests. Despite her daughter's apparent discomfort, Deirdre immediately excused herself and Pete, explaining that they would be in the kitchen preparing brunch.

After Pike made a few unsuccessful attempts to get the reticent young woman to say more than a few words, he excused himself, ostensibly to go offer his help in the kitchen. Uhura realized that Captain Pike thought that she and Commander Spock might have better luck getting to know the young woman without his presence. Removing the imposing authority figure from the room often made the recruits more relaxed. However, Uhura had never envisioned Commander Spock as part of the relaxation team. Uhura sighed. The commander was not one for social conversation, so she thought that with Pike's departure she would have to be responsible for wooing Kelly to Starfleet. To her surprise, just as she began to formulate a question, Spock asked in a soft but emotionless voice "What does your father think of your interest in Starfleet Academy, Miss Corman?"

Uhura had not expected Spock to raise such an emotionally charged subject, nor had she anticipated the young woman's response. For the first time Kelly looked up and actually made eye contact. "Daddy wants me to go to the Vulcan Science Academy. He has more confidence in their ability to keep me safe." Her relief at being able to talk about her father was obvious. " I guess my father has been the elephant in the room. I know that Starfleet hates him."

Spock cocked his head slightly. "I take it that this reference to your father and a pachyderm is some sort of idiom?"

Uhura answered for Kelly. "Yes, sir. It means an obvious or difficult problem that is ignored for the comfort of others."

"Fascinating," said Spock. " This metaphor is quite colorful and yet amazingly__descriptive of certain situations wherein an uncomfortable fact is not mentioned, yet its existence remains paramount in the psyche of those involved in the conversation."

With amusement twinkling in her eyes Kelly looked at Spock and then at Uhura. The cadet smiled knowing that Kelly was having the same reaction to Spock that many female cadets had – amazement that someone so attractive could converse in such an odd way.

"Do your other professors find metaphors as fascinating?" Kelly asked returning Uhura's smile.

"Definitely No," Uhura said. " Not even the linguistics professors. Commander Spock's interest in human idioms is unique among the faculty members. But some of the others have some quirks you would not believe." Uhura began to tell Kelly about the idiosyncrasies of the Starfleet faculty and Spock offered a few observations about particular faculty members.

The three of them spoke easily and at length about several other topics including the differences between SFA and VSA before Deirdre called them for brunch. At the table Kelly remained relaxed and talkative despite Pete's frequent comments about her posture and table manners. Ignoring him, she finally admitted that she was having trouble making a decision.

"Perhaps you would be interested in spending a period of time on Vulcan to determine if life on Vulcan would be acceptable to you," suggested Spock "With your permission I will contact my mother and make arrangements for you to stay with her for a brief visit.

Deirdre and Kelly were both enthusiastic about Spock's offer and he promised to contact them once he had made the arrangements with his mother.

Back onboard the shuttle Pike sat in the pilot's seat and immediately pulled some tools from beneath it. As Spock and Uhura settled into their seats he opened the instrument panel casing and began to work.

"Do you need my assistance, captain?" offered Spock.

"No. By the way, congratulations on suggesting the visit to Vulcan." Pike continued to work as he spoke "A week on Vulcan and that young lady will beg us to let her into Starfleet."

"Sir, should I be insulted by your premature conclusion that Miss Corman will not appreciate life on Vulcan?"

"Of course not, Spock. It's just a good idea for young people to be able to fully explore their options," Pike said with just a hint of humor.

"She does seem to have remarkable options. Only a few exceptional Terran students are admitted each year to the Vulcan Science Academy. Additionally, I have observed that although Miss Corman may have difficulty meeting the physical requirements for Starfleet recruits, you appear to be certain that she will be admitted there as well. I can only conjecture that her certainty of admittance to both these institutions has something to do with the groundbreaking scientific paper on terra-forming recently submitted by an unidentified student from North Carolina?"

"You don't miss much do you Spock?" Pike said.

"I observed the large number of scientific books in the living room bookcase. Eleven of those volumes concerned terra-forming."

"I only know the basics about Terra-forming," Uhura said joining in the conversation. "You're talking about engineering planets to make them habitable?"

"Simply put, yes. One of our young scientists, Carol Marcus, really wants to work with the person who wrote that paper. Only a few people know that Kelly Corman is that person," Pike explained.

Spock hesitated for a moment, considering the propriety of the question that he wanted to ask. "Is that the reason you have been less than forthcoming about this trip, Captain?"

Pike finally closed the instrument panel casing and turned to look at Spock in a manner indicating that he had anticipated the question. "No Spock. It is not. But if either you or Cadet Uhura is ever forced to give a reason for the secrecy surrounding this trip, I expect you to say that it is."

He buckled into his seat and Spock and Uhura followed suit. "Spock, I'm going to need you to fly co-pilot and do visual navigation for me. I've disengaged all the navigational and tracking devices, so everything is seat-of-the-pants. Are you okay back there, Cadet Uhura?"

"Yes, Sir." Uhura answered with enthusiasm she was not actually feeling.

The shuttle quickly lifted to the sky. For the first time since they had started on this trip Spock and Uhura stared into each other's eyes. They were silently communicating the same question. Why was the shuttle now headed south instead of west back to San Francisco?

New York

_He was glad that the meeting ended early. Things had gone well. Already he had made great progress that would seal his position. People sought him out to introduce themselves. Strangers became acquaintances, acquaintances became friends and casual friends became dear. His importance was now known and felt. He now had to focus on other important matters. The prolonged lack of information had left him in limbo back home. But a recent sliver of a clue had set things in motion. He hoped to know more soon. The Terran holiday season made everyone talkative and the alcohol, which flowed freely, loosened lips. Gentle, probing questions posed in the form of jest to drunken fools would surely reveal more information than direct questioning. Suddenly across the street he spied someone he recognized entering a tavern. He was someone well acquainted with the Federation. He ran across the street and nodded to the muscle-bound man holding the door open. He could see his target inside, already perched on a stool. As he strode through the door, he smiled, shook the young doorman's hand and cheerfully said, "Happy Holidays." _


	3. Good Instincts

**Life and Weather**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters appearing in the Star Trek universe owned by Paramount Studios and the Roddenberry Estate. This fictional work is made for love, not made for profit. **

**A/N: I love Spock, Nyota and the entire Star Trek universe. The idea for this story came from a picture I saw that will be explained in a future A/N.**

**Summary: Spock and Nyota, while still at the Academy, receive an unusual assignment that forces them to rely on each other.**

Chapter 3: Good Instincts

" I want to make a stop to visit an old friend." That's how Captain Pike explained it to Spock and Uhura when he made a sudden change in their travel plans. Their shuttlecraft was now headed south instead of west to San Francisco. Within 30 minutes Captain Pike was reducing his speed to land the aircraft. From the window they could see that there was no state of the art landing pad awaiting them, only a small man-made clearing that was barely visible among the tall pine trees until they were almost down.

"Grab your gear," said Pike as he turned in his seat and picked up only the smaller of his two bags. "All of it," he added.

He cut the vehicle's power without activating the steps, then stood and jumped down from the aircraft. He was immediately followed by Spock who dropped his bags on the ground before turning to assist Uhura. He offered her his left hand to steady her jump while reaching for her bags with his right.

Uhura pulled her bags back from his reach and silently shook her head, quickly looking to see if Pike had noticed Spock's offer of help. "I got it," she said to Spock who nodded stiffly and started walking towards Pike. She frowned realizing that she had probably offended Commander Spock. She usually appreciated his courteous attentions, but this was an opportunity to impress the future Captain of the Federation's most prized ship. She wanted more than anything to project the image of a competent Starfleet officer who was worthy of serving on the Enterprise, not a weak little girl who needed men to help her do everything. Uhura jumped down from the shuttle making a hard, but stable landing. She rearranged her bags to adjust for the shift in the contents caused by her landing, then immediately looked up at the sky before turning around to survey the area.

Pike watched with concealed approval as he observed both young people do a quick 360- degree perusal of their surroundings. Well at least they had the basics. Direction, distance, terrain observation. Know where you are and how to get back. "This way," Pike motioned with his hand for them to follow him as he started down a wide path leading out of the clearing.

Spock let Uhura fall in behind Pike and he followed her. Instinctively they had formed the best defensive posture to fight off forward or rear attacks. The captain realized that both Spock and Uhura knew that his mention of visiting an old friend was crap. In a few minutes, once they reached the destination, he could finally come clean. He had intentionally made them jump from the shuttle just to observe their physicality. Spock, he knew, was both brains and brawn. Cadet Uhura was still an unknown quantity, but he liked what he saw. Pike needed to believe that Spock and the cadet were prepared for the task at hand, but in his gut he wasn't sure that they were. Spock had performed exceptionally well as a starship science officer. Smart, observant, analytical, loyal and brave in the line of fire. But he had a tendency to go by the book and there was no book on this one. And the cadet. Damn! She was a third-year cadet, not even an officer. He cursed himself for allowing someone so young to be involved in this, then cursed himself again for not appreciating the irony.

Silently they moved along the path. The only sounds came from their footsteps on the pine needles covering the trail and from the birds who nervously leapt from branch to branch observing the humans who had invaded their habitat. A small wood house loomed ahead. As they got closer to the house Pike became apprehensive about the way they were able to stealthily approach through the woods without being challenged. He was quickly disabused of the notion that they were unobserved when the front door suddenly flew open. A thin man about six-feet-tall stood in the doorway with arms outstretched. "Welcome." He stepped backwards into the house motioning for them to enter.

When they all had entered and the door was securely closed, Pike looked at the elderly gentleman. He was as Pike remembered him, a little older and dressed quite differently, but basically, the same keen, intelligent face. His brown hair was streaked with many more strands of gray. His skin was a weathered brown reminiscent of Greek fisherman, but somehow ethereal against his immaculate white shirt. "Jesiah, is he here?" Pike nodded his head in greeting as he addressed the man.

"Certainly," the man responded. "He has looked forward to meeting you. I will announce your presence." Turning on his heels he disappeared behind the door to his right, then quickly returned. His face was different now, more pensive and spiritual. He stood at attention with his fingers and palms pressed together in front of his face and his thumbs pressing lightly underneath his chin. " May I present his highness, Prince Aron, heir to the throne of Jaris." Uhura's mouth fell open at those words and Spock raised a quizzical and perhaps, skeptical eyebrow.

A young boy emerged from the room, dressed in the jeans and tee shirt favored by Terran youth. He was the height of a child around 9 or 10 Terran years. His hair was braided in short little locks that stopped just above his ears. His smooth skin had the soft pale brown coloring of a lion cub. Solemnly he extended his hand to Pike for a handshake. "Thank you Captain Pike for all you have done." Turning to Spock he raised his right hand in the Vulcan greeting and with all the formality of the most noble of Vulcans said, "Live long and prosper, Spock of Vulcan."

"Peace and long life," answered Spock.

Walking over to Uhura who had not ventured far from the front door, he lowered his eyes to the floor, bent deeply from the waist and said in Swahili, "Habari." Switching to Standard he continued, "I am pleased that you are here, Miss Uhura."

Uhura responded in perfect Jarisian, "May the story of your ancestors be carried on the wind."

Uhura could see Aron inhale sharply for a second before gathering his composure. "Thank you."

Uhura wondered for a split second if she had been wrong to give him the traditional greeting accorded the children of Jarisian royalty, since he did not give the traditional response. She tabled that question to address a more important one. "Where have you been? Everyone on every planet from Betazed to Zantori has been searching for you for three years."

"Fortunately, they have not found him," Jesiah answered brusquely. "Many of those who are searching wish to do him harm."

"I do not doubt that," countered Spock. "However, I believe that there are many who only wish to ascertain whether the rightful heir has survived, and that he is safe."

Jesiah's voice took on a steely edge. "That may be true, but his mother, L'Amare Elena, was murdered in the palace, in her private quarters. This would not have been possible without great treachery and betrayal from within, so we do not know who we can trust."

For the first time Aron joined in the conversation regarding his well-being. He smiled at Uhura, "We have decided that we _can_ trust the three of you. That's why you're here."

"I think I should take it from here," Pike said bringing the conversation back under his control and giving Jesiah a pointed look. He did not want things to get contentious before he could even talk to his people.

"Of course. We will finish our studies for the day." Jesiah motioned for Aron to join him and they left Pike to speak with Uhura and Spock. Uhura watched them as they left. Although Aron looked nine or ten, she had been following this story since his disappearance and she knew him to be around seven-years-old. The Jarisians were a tall race with an average height for men well over six feet. She wondered how tall the boy would eventually be.

Pike sat in a large wing chair and pointed to the sofa. "Sit." Once Spock and Uhura were seated he pulled two envelopes out of his bag and handed one to each of them. "Pursuant to Starfleet Regulation 122, I hereby issue orders reassigning you to Federation Regulatory Services. These orders may only be countermanded by the head of FRS, by Admiral Barnett or by me. Do you understand?"

Uhura said nothing. FRS was a shadow organization that existed in rumor and legend more than reality. They were the spies who spied on the spies. Starfleet Intelligence at least had an office, official headquarters and a director. FRS just existed. As she sat quietly at one end of the sofa, Uhura looked down at her hands, not wanting to look at Spock who sat at the other end. She was a little frightened to be a part of anything that involved the FRS, but she did not want him to know that. She looked up when she heard him clear his throat before speaking.

"Captain, more information is required if we are expected to perform some service for the young prince."

Pike was nodding his head. "I agree. You two need a lot more information, but here is what I can tell you for now. As you probably have figured out, the recruiting stop was real, but a distraction and misdirection to create our cover story. We're in South Carolina now. To be exact, Berkeley County. It's just a half hour flight and minimal fuel usage from point A to point B."

"This is what's going to happen next, Spock. Tomorrow at 0530 I am going to take Jesiah back to San Francisco to undergo cardiac evaluation for an artificial heart. While he is in the hospital you two will take his place as the primary caregivers and protectors of Prince Aron." Pike spoke in a voice that Spock had heard before. This was the voice that Spock had heard when they had served together on the starship. Calm, firm, thoughtful. This was the voice that had sent young officers into life or death situations. Spock looked over at Cadet Uhura sitting with her hands folded in her lap. Her fingers were gripped together so tightly that the veins on the back of her hands protruded. The sight of her tension caused an uncomfortable constriction along the veins in Spock's neck.

"Would it not be more prudent to allow Prince Aron to travel to San Francisco with Jesiah? The entire panoply of Starfleet security would be at their disposal." Spock sat rigidly upright at his end of the sofa with his palms resting flat against his legs.

"Unfortunately, Jesiah's misgivings about breaches in security have to be taken seriously. We don't know who is aligned with the new government of Jaris. We don't know who or what we are dealing with. There may be security problems within Starfleet. What we do know is that between the ages of 8 and 48 Jarisians have healing powers that make them difficult to kill. They can repair almost any kind of physical injury. This gives Aron's enemies a clearly defined window of opportunity to strike. Next month the kid's going to be seven. So we anticipate that within the next few months an attempt will be made on Aron's life before he turns eight, before his ability to survive increases."

" I do not see the logic in killing a child," said Spock. "How does this benefit anyone? It will be years before he is considered an adult"

"He doesn't have to be an adult. He is the constitutional legal heir to the government. As long as Aron is alive the interim government has no real power. Other governments deal with them at their own risk. Interplanetary trade agreements, mining contracts, anything. The kid can cancel them all with his little signature."

As Pike talked he noted that Spock still seemed to be deep in thought over the information that they had just shared. Vulcan logic clashed with the reality of Jarisian emotion.

"I know it makes no sense to you Spock, but our intelligence sources tell us that they are searching for him and I don't think they are planning to throw him a birthday party. Greed and a lust for power can do strange things."

Pike reached in his bag and took out the digis and handed them to Spock and Uhura. "You communicate with me using these digis only. Their signals are untraceable unless you activate it as a homing device. Keep them with you at all times." Pike looked at Spock and Uhura. Spock's face remained passive as always. Uhura, however, seemed lost in thought.

"We believe that whoever killed his mother is the person behind this. Jesiah was Elena's prelate and he has protected the prince since his mother's death. He doesn't want to have this surgery because he doesn't want to leave Aron's side. Jarisian priests are the one group with the authority to disobey an order from the royal family. But no priest may refuse a request made on the monarch's birthday. The little prince pulled rank on him and told Jesiah he might as well have the surgery now because he was going to make him do it when his birthday came around. Tough little kid, huh."

"Indeed. That was quite clever for one so young," Spock said.

"Aron is a really bright kid, as smart or smarter than a Vulcan in his age bracket. Jesiah says that he has his father's ability to analyze strategy and his mother's ability to analyze people. Combine that with his Jarisian empathic skills and you've got a problem. Listen, I've got two kids myself. It's not going to be easy."

Pike stood up and changed the subject. "We need to walk around the perimeter to see if we need to make any changes before I have to leave. When we come back inside, Cadet Uhura, you can take that exam you're supposed to have tomorrow. I have a paper copy of it in my bag."

Uhura almost gasped in disbelief. As soon as she heard that she would not be returning to the Academy she had immediately resigned herself to repeating the course. Professor Macklin was not a member of Starfleet, he was an old school academic who was quite proud of his history of terrorizing students in the planet's best schools. Stern, pedantic and still brilliant in his advanced years, he was not known for accommodating student's needs. He would break you before he would bend the rules. So how was she allowed to take his test early? She thought of FRS. Did they coerce him, bribe him, blackmail him? It did not really matter. She would not have to take another course from him, ever. Uhura actually felt comforted realizing that she and Spock had people watching their backs to make sure that everything would be okay.

As they walked outside for the inspection Uhura was struck by how beautiful the property was. A large oak tree stood at the left of the property. There were evergreen bushes planted in front of the house and in the backyard bare fruit trees stood in a mini grove waiting for warm weather to coax its fruit. Most of the land in the back was flat grass for the first 20 yards, then it gently sloped down for the next 10 until it met the water's edge. A small motorboat sat next to a little rickety dock. Uhura imagined how beautiful the trees, the shrubs and the water must look in the spring. Pike, looking at the same scenery, wondered how they could make a water escape in that small boat.

When they returned to the house, Pike reached into his bag to pull out several maps and spread them on the table. Together they discussed the permutations of every escape routes from the house by foot, by land vehicle or by boat. "If you can't get out you'll have to make a stand here and use these." Pike bent over and reached into the bag again, this time retrieving two phasers. "Set them on stun, but if you can definitely identify your opponent as Jarisian, set them on kill."

South Carolina

Pike's words echoed in her brain as she tried to concentrate on her exam. She was familiar with weapons. Even before her Starfleet weapons training she had used an animal tranquilizer gun when she'd worked with her uncle on an animal preserve. After that she'd used machetes and knives to hack through the jungle when she had traveled through Central and South American to study rain forest languages. But could she set a phaser on kill and use it? She had no answer.


	4. Good Vibrations

**Life and Weather**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters appearing in the Star Trek universe owned by Paramount Studios and the Roddenberry Estate. This fictional work is made for love, not made for profit. **

**A/N: I love Spock, Nyota and the entire Star Trek universe. Now that we know what is going on, I can reveal that the idea for this story came from a picture I saw of Heroes characters Sylar (Zachary Quinto) and Micah (Noah Gray-Cabey). It made me wonder what would Spock do if he were forced to interact with an exceptionally bright child. I included all of the intrigue in recognition of the novels which indicate Uhura's eventual position as head of Starfleet Intelligence. I hope that I can keep it interesting.**

**Summary: Spock and Nyota, while still at the Academy, receive an unusual assignment that forces them to rely on each other.**

Chapter 4: Good Vibrations

December 21

"Miss Uhura, will you help me in the kitchen?" Jesiah stepped out of the kitchen and approached her.

Spock and Captain Pike both stood on the other side of the room involved in a conversation that did not involve her. Apparently she would not be missed. An almost imperceptible sigh slipped out before she could suppress it. "All right." Following Jesiah into the kitchen she grudgingly plopped down at the table waiting for instruction. She avoided his glance, not wanting her eyes to reveal her resentment for his adding kitchen drudge to her exalted role of babysitter.

He handed her some vegetables to cut for salad. As she began to slice he started to speak. "Although Prince Aron would not want me to talk to you about this, I feel that I must."

"What is it?"

"Prince Aron is only a touch empath. He needs direct contact to sense emotions. All the members of my order, including myself," he added with emphasis, "are true empaths who do not need contact. So, of course, I am aware of your negative emotions. You are an emotional person whose feelings project like glimmers of heat on a hot day. We do not criticize the emotions of others unnecessarily, Miss Uhura, but in the grip of your anger you have failed to notice how many times Aron has touched you today. When he handed you a pencil to take your examination, when he offered you some tea, whenever he managed to get close to your person he touched you. He feels your anger and secretly initiates contact to see if it has subsided."

Uhura felt a quick flush of shame through her whole body. Helplessly she looked at Jesiah. "I didn't mean for him to know how I felt. He shouldn't take it personally."

"Nor did we mean for you to 'take it personally' as you say. Don't feel that we are discriminating against you because of your gender. You are _not _a 'glorified baby sitter.' All of your skills and abilities are important to us and will be needed. Every aspect of your presence here has been carefully considered. I admit that I would have chosen someone older and more experienced than you, but Prince Aron personally selected you. None of the other candidates came close to the level of your language skills. And when we observed your interaction with fellow students, I was forced to admit that Aron's choice was the correct one."

Interrupting him before he could say another word Uhura asked with undisguised anger, "You observed me?"

Jesiah calmly walked over to the stove and started stirring a large pot of chili in a slow deliberate manner. "I am going to leave Aron in your care for an indefinite length of time. Would you place a child in your own family in the care of a stranger without doing all that you can to know that person, Miss Uhura?"

Although she wanted to hold on to her indignation she was forced to agree with Jesiah. "I would have done the same."

"I take my responsibility very seriously," he explained. " I was the priest for L'Amere Elena since she was four years old. That is the age that members of the royal family begin their spiritual education. Each child receives a personal advisor, the priest that is most attuned to the 'otah.' of that child. You know this word?"

"Yes," Uhura answered. " It is the Jarisian soul—the part where the essence resides."

"Sa," he responded using the Jarisian word for "yes." "By assuring the compatibility of the child's otah with his priest, we are able to anticipate and nurture those qualities that are positive and necessary, while suppressing those traits that are undesirable. This is a life- long process that requires a bonding of two spirits. I am not Aron's priest. He has none. I am not bound to him. Of course, I love him. He is the child of my dear Elena. How could I not cherish him? But I do not know his heart and soul the way I knew Elena's."

"Why doesn't Aron have a priest?"

"Because he was forced into hiding when he was three, a year before his time for the selection," he explained.

He continued to try to explain the young prince to Uhura. "He has lost more than you know, Miss Uhura. We believe that his mother was murdered by her intended mate, Ambassador Barshea. Elena was alone for 2 years after Aron's father died. Elena and Demetri had a wonderful marriage and I believe that she still mourned him. Despite this, the high council encouraged her to remarry in hopes that she would produce a female heir to preserve the matrilineal rule."

"But why kill her if they were going to marry and produce and heir?" Uhura asked.

"I believe that Barshea had to kill her before they initiated a physically intimate relationship. Despite his ability to create very effective shields, his true depraved emotions would have been revealed to her though their intimate touch. His desire to take over the government would have been laid bare. After her death he cried and wailed and claimed he was heartbroken, then presented his niece as the interim L'Amare." Jesiah made no effort to conceal his contempt as he continued his explanation.

"The people accepted this. They did not know whether Aron was dead or alive and even if he were alive they were not sure that they wanted to break with 3000 years of tradition and have a male ruler. I am ashamed to say that my people now allow Aron, the direct and true descendant of The Great Arok, to remain missing while they accept this false L'Amare to rule. She is a puppet for a murderer." His voice trembled with emotion as he spoke. "Aron has been orphaned, betrayed and abandoned by his people, he does not need your misplaced anger added to his problems." He turned from the stove and looked directly at her.

Tears now flowed from Uhura's eyes. "I am so sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me. All of this took me by surprise. Captain Pike told us nothing before we got here. I thought this was going to be an opportunity for me to prove myself as a potential Starfleet officer. When he finally told us that we were staying here with Aron, I knew that you certainly did not select Commander Spock for his childcare skills. I just didn't think there was any other reason for me to be here except to be the woman."

"Even if that were the only reason, Miss Uhura, that is no reason for shame or anger. As I said before, Jasir has been ruled for 3000 years by women. I have spent the last three years of my life as Prince Aron's 'babysitter'. I have left my planet, my order, my family, all to serve and protect him. It has been the most difficult and the most important task of my life."

Reaching out she took his hand and held it in both of hers. "I know that Elena would be so grateful to you for protecting her little boy."

He looked tenderly at Uhura, a single tear falling from his eyes, a small appreciative smile on his lips. "I don't understand the gender politics of your planet, but I know something about Aron. This is part of why you are needed. You have a unique ability to touch people, to make them feel that they have a friend, someone who cares, someone who listens. Aron truly needs that. Even if this gift is not valued by Terrans, it is valued by Jarisians." He took both of her hands in his, raised them to his lips and chastely kissed them.

Uhura smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I'm over myself. I promise I will take good care of Aron."

Jesiah looked puzzled. "Over myself? What does that mean?"

"It means that I am going to stop being self-centered and think of Aron first."

Now reassured, Jesiah laughed. "Well then my dear, go call the others for dinner, then sit down and let me serve you. It will probably be the last peaceful meal you will have for awhile. Tonight I will put you first. Jarisian men are skilled at showing their admiration and appreciation for women." He gave a quick wink as he said the last words.

As promised, during dinner Jesiah was gracious and attentive to Uhura's needs, including her need to know how she fit into the plans. He provided her with a list of subjects she was to teach the young prince. Her linguistic skills would be needed to teach him Standard, Jarisian, Orion, Klingon and Betazoid languages. Additionally she was to tutor him in Terran, Jarisian and Klingon history. Spock was assigned the tasks of science and math instruction, as well as Vulcan and Romulan language and history.

After dinner everyone sat together in the living room listening to Jesiah tell stories about the other places he and Aron had lived prior to finding the house in South Carolina. They had been to Texas, Louisiana, Florida. They had always tried to stay close to water in a warm climate that was similar to Jaris. At first they kept moving, never staying in one place longer than six months, always trying not to leave a trail. When Jesiah had brought the boy to this house it felt safer than the others, so they stayed. "Aron seems to like it here," Jesiah said tentatively as he looked directly at Pike.

Pike knew what Jesiah was asking, but he could not give him an answer because there was nothing he could say. He couldn't promise that the kid could stay there if Jesiah didn't make it through the surgery. There were still Swiss cheese- style holes all over this plan, with Aron's long- term future being the most obvious. The short term was too tenuous to worry about what could be down the road.

After Aron and Jesiah retired for the evening, Pike Spock and Uhura stayed up until midnight discussing security protocols for the protection of dignitaries. Most of these guidelines were of little help because Aron was to remain incognito, living the life of atypical Terran boy.

Finally the day ended with Pike and Spock bedding down in the living room. Uhura was comfortable in the room that was Jesiah's while he slept on the floor in Aron's room. The young prince offered to take a sleeping bag into the living room with Pike and Spock so that the prelate could get a private, restful sleep prior to his surgery. Jesiah refused. He stretched out on his back on the carpeted floor of the bedroom. He did not sleep, but his mind and body were restful and at ease knowing that Aron would be cared for by Spock and Uhura.

After knowing them only a few hours, he had developed both fondness and respect for the young people. The aura of honor and decency that emanated from them was comforting. They both would be mortified if they knew what else emanated from them. Their feelings for each other projected a distinct aura—a warm red focus for Spock and a soft yellow for Uhura. When they allowed their barriers to drop their emotions fused into a glorious orange reminiscent of Earth's sunset.

No couple had invaded his senses this way since Elena and Demetri. At the thought of this, Jesiah sat up and with sudden clarity looked at the sleeping child. How did he know? What was Aron thinking? For the first time Jesiah pondered whether "the plan" he and Pike had devised was going to proceed as anticipated. Aron had a "plan" of his own—a plan he had not revealed to Jesiah. He calmed himself and thought of all the boy had bravely endured without complaint. He would trust him, no matter what his private plan entailed. Jesiah drifted into sleep with the glow of sunset peacefully lulling him.

December 22

The next morning Jesiah awakened the entire household at 5 a.m. and everyone was dressed and alert within minutes. Jesiah and Pike were both men whose professions required close observation of others. So it was natural for them to spend the time before their early morning departure watching the three people that they were leaving behind in the house. Last night's dinner had been a good transition. The savory food and pleasant dinner conversationhad allowed Spock and Uhura to release some of the tensions that had arisen over the course of the day following their unexpected assignment**. **With the beginning of the second day in the cottage and the imminent departure of their commanding officer, uncertainty resurfaced.

Spock voiced one of the questions that had been of concern to him. "Captain Pike, should we remain secluded in this location for the entire duration of Jesiah's hospitalization and convalescence?"

"Certainly not," Jesiah answered for Pike. "Once a week I provide an opportunity for Prince Aron to observe humans in their common settings. We go to purchase supplies where they shop. We walk among them. Sometimes we stop to eat at restaurants. All of these activities are encouraged and to be included to increase Aron's understanding of his life here on Earth. As you can see," Jesiah said standing next to Aron and gesturing proudly at their attire " we have learned to blend in." They both wore the same type of garments they had worn the day before, only in different colors.

Uhura smiled to herself as she thought of the Terran saying "Close, but no cigar." Something about them, on close examination was not quite Terran. Perhaps it was the birdlike movement of their heads when they relaxed and forgot to imitate Terran physicality. Or perhaps it was the intensity of Jesiah's gaze when his emotions were stirred.

"We'd better get going," Pike said to Jesiah.

He nodded in agreement and stepped forward to pick up his bags, but suddenly stopped and turned to the two young people. "Oh yes, yes, yes, Spock, Uhura. I almost forgot. I was so overwhelmed with the preparations for your arrival and my departure that I almost forgot to tell you that you will be responsible for Aron's celebration of the Christmas holiday."

"I did not know that Jarisians participated in this observance," said Spock.

"On Jaris, we do not, but we wish to respect this Terran tradition. I have done so for Aron each year since we have been here. Spock, I am sure that you know that we believe in the Unity of Four-- that Jarisians, Vulcans, Betazoids and Terrans originate from the same creator. That is why the expression of spirituality of all four races must be honored," Jesiah explained.

"Vulcans do not share this belief in the Unity of Four," said Spock.

"All Jarisians know the position of Vulcan on this issue, but still we consider you to be our kindred."

Pike picked up one of Jesiah's bags in each hand and said with a little annoyance, "We'll continue this esoteric discussion at another time, but right now we have to go because you are on the hospital admission schedule for this morning. I'm going to have to punch it to get there on time."

He motioned for Spock to open the door "Just be careful, Spock. Stay Alert. Do not make any assumptions about any one you come into contact with."

"Duly noted, Captain," answered Spock.

"As soon as we leave I want you two to get out of those uniforms. There's no need to announce your Starfleet affiliation. Remember check in at least once a day using the agreed upon code."

Jesiah walked over to Aron. "Show them where we store the vehicle that we use for transportation." Then placing a hand on each of Aron's shoulders, he turned him so that he could look directly into the boy's eyes. "I grew up during the days of your grandmother's rule. I was your mother's closest advisor from the time she was four years old. Their strength and courage brought tranquility and purpose to our world. I was honored to serve them. Believe me when I say that I am honored to be your devoted servant, as well, Prince Aron."

"You honor me with your loyalty," Aron responded. "But I know it is because of me that you do not consult a Jarisian healer to repair your heart. You're afraid that it could lead my enemies to me. I will not forget this sacrifice." Prince Aron's face looked far to somber for one so young.

Jesiah did not embrace him. He simply nodded and stepping back he made the same gesture that he had made when he had introduced the prince. With hands pressed together and thumbs tucked under his chin, he bowed. "May _your_ story be carried on the wind."

"And may the wind whisper your name," replied Prince Aron.

Pike picked up Jesiah's bag and then they were gone. Aron stood in the door watching them as they walked down the same trail that Uhura, Spock and Pike had walked the day before. Uhura watched Aron now, the enormity of her new undertaking clearly settling into her mind. Jesiah had not given Aron the traditional greeting for Jarisian royal children that she had given him, the one that extolled the history of the ancestors_. "May the story of your ancestors be carried on the wind." _He had addressed him as the monarch. "May _your _story be carried on the wind." The greeting was meant to be a constant reminder to Jarisian rulers that they are expected to live great and memorable lives. The response was intended to remind those who serve the ruler that they must also strive for greatness. Jesiah was perhaps caught up in the emotion of the moment, realizing that if the surgery was unsuccessful this was his last chance to tell the child what kind of man he was to become. But the little boy who stood in the doorway was just a kid and Uhura intended to let him be just that.

Spock had watched the events of last night and the morning unfold with fascination. Clearly Jesiah and Cadet Uhura had talked privately and had come to some understanding about her participation in Aron's care. At last night's dinner the priest had been quite pleased with her and her efforts to communicate with the prince. The child had beamed each time the cadet had asked him a question. He had even informed her about some antique playthings that he possessed call transformers.

This morning the boy had shifted back and forth between Cadet Uhura and Jesiah. They all had successfully avoided the "elephant in the room" prior to Jesiah's departure. But as the boy stood in the doorway watching the priest walk down the trail, his posture clearly revealed his understanding that Jesiah might never return.

Of equal interest to Spock was the expression on Cadet Uhura's face as she watched the boy. It was a look of resolve mixed with some undefined element that gave her face a quality that seemed familiar, yet new. Her features seemed softer than her usual classroom expression, but her eyes showed a flicker of worry as she stood behind Aron. It made Spock momentarily question whether he was adequate for this mission. He had neither the experience nor the inclination necessary to endure continuous interaction with a child. Additionally, he had misgivings about being required to share living quarters with Cadet Uhura over an extended period of time. He doubted that he would be able to conceal all of his shortcomings given these living conditions. Clearly, he had no choice in the matter. He had orders to remain with them until further notice. On the other hand, there was another part of him, a primal part, which was satisfied with this arrangement. If Prince Aron and Uhura needed someone there to protect them, he trusted no one else with this task. Clearing his throat he said to them, "Before we begin our activities I will prepare breakfast." The three of them slowly walked to the kitchen. This was the beginning of their time together.

In Space

Across the stars a sleek high-speed cargo ship sped towards Earth. Ostensibly, the speed and capacity of this type of cargo ship were both needed for the safe transport of perishable goods. In a bizarre way this was the truth. Only the pilot, co-pilot and navigator were fully alert while the 'perishable goods' –its human cargo-- remained mildly sedated in their individual pods. The single pods and the drugged state of the occupants guaranteed their anonymity from each other and from the crew. When they reached their destination, each person on board the ship, including each member of the crew, was to leave the ship separately at a designated time, never to see each other again. The crew was to be reassigned to other vessels. The human cargo knew nothing about each other. They had only one thing in common—they each carried a small holograph of a three-year-old child, the last known image of Prince Aron of Jaris.


	5. Good Morning

Life and Weather Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters appearing in the Star Trek universe owned by Paramount Studios and the Roddenberry Estate. This fictional work is made for love, not made for profit.**

**Author's note:** Please forgive the delay in updating this story. Work interrupted my playtime. Hopefully, the next chapter will not take as long since it is already written, just not polished for publication yet. It has been so long, I felt the need to provide a brief summary of what has taken place so far.

**Summary of Chapters 1-4:** WARNING; DO NOT read this summary if you haven't read the first 4 chapters and want to maintain some suspense.

Just before winter break at the Academy Spock and Uhura are ordered to accompany Captain Pike on a mysterious recruiting trip. They visit a prospective recruit, Kelly Corman, who is the daughter of a disgruntled ex Starfleet pilot, Daniel Corman. He was a hero who flew survivors to safety during the Kelvin disaster, but now has issues with Starfleet. After that visit Pike takes them to South Carolina where they are introduced to a priest named Jesiah from the planet Jasir and his young charge, 6(almost 7) year- old, Prince Aron. Jesiah and Prince Aron are in hiding from dangerous forces that have taken over their planet following the murder of the Queen, Prince Aron's mother, Elena. Pike informs Spock and Uhura that they must stay and take care of Aron while Jesiah undergoes heart surgery in San Francisco. As Chapter 5 opens, Spock, Uhura and Aron are beginning their first full day together.

Chapter 5: Good Morning

December 22

As he entered the kitchen Spock was impressed with its efficient design—work and cooking area on one side and on the other side a small eating area just a few steps away set in a small alcove. The alcove was framed by a large window that looked out onto the backyard and the water. The room's efficiency did not detract from its pleasing warmth and comfort.

"Do you have a preference for your morning meal?" Spock peered into the refrigerator as he spoke to Aron.

"I usually have eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, toast, grapefruit and chocolate milk."

Spock raised his left eyebrow with a skeptical look as the boy rattled off his list of food items. Closing the refrigerator door, Spock walked over to stand next to Aron who sat at the small square-shaped table with Uhura. "It is highly improbable that Jesiah would permit the consumption of a diet that is so high in fat and cholesterol," countered Spock.

"I eat a lot 'cause my metabolism is different from Earth kids," Aron shoved his hands in his pockets and defiantly tilted his chin up at Spock. "That is what Jesiah says."

"I stand corrected. As one whose metabolism is also different, I should have considered that possibility. Nevertheless, I am skeptical of the food selections you designated."

"We'll get it all figured out," Uhura said. "Jesiah left me a notebook explaining a lot of the details about Aron's daily life. I haven't read the entire thing yet, but I've read enough to learn that he does need more protein than Terrans, but healthy lean protein. He also needs more exposure to sunlight and lots of vitamin D, but absolutely no citrus. So I'm guessing the grapefruit you mentioned isn't actually in your diet?" she said staring right at Aron.

Aron looked down and said nothing, recognizing that he had failed in his attempt to trick his new caregivers into giving him all of his favorite breakfast foods in one sitting. Jesiah allowed these foods occasionally, but he rationed them out in a strict manner.

Spock returned to the refrigerator and retrieved eggs, fruit and some containers of yogurt. "Will two eggs be sufficient, Prince Aron?" he asked. "That combined with yogurt and milk should provide ample protein and calcium for one meal."

"Yes, that should be enough, but with two waffles, please."

"And what will you require, Cadet Uhura?

"One egg and some yogurt and maybe some fruit, Commander."

"An excellent, _healthful_ choice, Cadet," Spock said, emphasizing the word "healthful" for Aron's sake.

Aron's turned his head from one to the other as Spock and Uhura talked. He noticed that even when they were speaking to one another, they both looked at him, but never at each other. Spock finished preparing the food, placed everything on the table, and then sat down to join them. They ate in silence until Uhura got up. "Would you like to join me in some tea, Commander?" she asked as she placed the teakettle o the stove.

"Certainly, Cadet. That would be most welcome."

"Excuse me," Aron piped in. "I have a suggestion. Maybe we could use Nyota, Spock and Aron instead of Cadet, Commander and Prince. Jesiah and I did that at home so that when we went out in pubic we did not make mistakes."

"That sounds like a good idea," she said trying to sound casual about establishing this familiarity. She had called him Spock (and other terms of endearment) in the many imaginary intimate conversations she had had with him over the years. Her fantasies usually ended with her scolding herself for being silly. Now she would be required to do what she had secretly longed to do for some time. "What do you think about that idea, Commander?"

Spock who now had a mouthful of apple slices, found his mouth too dry to swallow the fruit. He managed to force the food down, then cleared his throat to speak. He knew that many of his colleagues at the Academy felt comfortable dispensing with military decorum by addressing cadets by their given names. Spock never engaged in this practice with cadets or colleagues. He had considered a friendlier form of address for Cadet Uhura when she had become his teaching assistant, but ultimately he decided against it. Now for the young prince's safety he would change his normal of address.

As he pondered the suggestion, he realized that he had barely addressed the boy at all since arriving. Last night he had left most of the conversation to the others. He was not comfortable in the presence of young children and he did not want to be found lacking in front of Captain Pike …or the others. Now it was incumbent upon him to make an effort to interact agreeably with the child. "Your point is well taken. This is logical…Aron," he said pointedly adding the young prince's name.

"And Nyota," prodded Aron.

"Yes. Nyota," Spock said with a gentle inflection in his voice. Nyota brought the tea to the table and Spock silently nodded his thanks before taking a sip from his cup.

Aron, still watching them closely, picked up one of his waffles and took a bite. "I like the name Nyota. Did you know it means star?" he asked Spock.

"Yes. I was aware of that," Spock answered.

Nyota looked down at her food, not wanting Spock to see the pleasure in her face. Not every one knew the meaning of her name; it secretly pleased her that he did. She did not know what to say, so she blurted out the first thing that came to her. "If you would like to change out of your uniform first, Spock, you are welcome to use my room. Then I can change while you and Aron are having his lessons." Realizing that such an abrupt change of subject probably might seem illogical and somewhat forward to him she began to stammer. "Remember? Captain Pike wants us in civilian clothes while we are here."

"Thank you, Nyota. I do recall those orders. I think that this would be an opportune time to change into more casual attire. Aron, we shall commence instruction in 11 minutes and 9 seconds. If you have any preparations that you would like to make, please do so within this allotted time."

Later, when Spock emerged from her bedroom, he wore jeans instead of his black uniform pants. A black knit shirt that clung to his body had replaced his uniform jacket. He sat down at the table in the dining room waiting for Aron. This table where they had shared the evening meal, was a large dark rectangle that would provide sufficient space for their study sessions.

Nyota, not wanting to face Spock after her conversational unease, had immediately gone into the bedroom after Spock had finished dressing. She quickly changed her clothes admonishing herself as she dressed, to concentrate on Aron and on Jesiah's expectations of her, not on Spock. With fresh resolve she walked over to the table to talk with him.

"I didn't bring many things, so I will just have to make do," she said fidgeting with the clothes she had put on. " I guess no one will be overly concerned with our limited wardrobe."

Spock did not comment on how lovely she looked in the soft green sweater and jeans. "As I thought that this trip would be of short duration, I also failed to bring an adequate number of articles of clothing. However, Captain Pike did provide us with funds to make purchases as necessary. If you wish we can visit a shopping area to purchase additional clothing."

"I would appreciate that Spock. It would also give me a chance to get some things for Aron's Christmas. Actually, I came out here to ask him about decorations."

"As you can see, he is not here. He is two minutes and 17 seconds late for instruction."

"Sorry," Aron said walking over to the table just as Spock spoke. "I can't just pull the correct time out of my …" he hesitated momentarily when he saw the disapproving look on Nyota's face. "I mean I can't pull the correct time out of the air like you."

Uhura stifled a laugh then said, "The correct expression is _out of thin air_."

"Pull the correct time _out of thin air_," Aron said making the correction.

"It is not thin air," said Spock. " I have an internal clock that surpasses the accuracy of the clocks at the National Institute of Standards and Technology, although I have yet to attain the accuracy in time-keeping attained at the Vulcan Science Academy."

"Fabulous," Aron said sarcastically. He sat at the table and placed two paper notebooks and two pencils neatly in front of him.

Spock ignored his tone and asked, "You do not wish to use a computer? It may prove to be more efficient as my lectures become more complex."

Aron stood up and pulled out of his pants pocket a small hand-held electronic device sized a little larger that an index card. He placed it carefully on the table. "I can play games on this and listen to music and take notes. Anything I need to put on the computer I can put in here and load it later. But I like notebooks; they remind me of my mother."

Spock noted the mention of Aron's mother, but he did not question him about her. "This device may prove to be an acceptable compromise. We shall see. Let us begin with…"

Before Spock could begin the lesson Nyota interrupted. " Pardon me, but I have a quick question. Aron, do you have any Christmas decorations or do we need to buy everything?"

Aron popped up from the chair and headed to a spot right next to the entrance to the kitchen. He pulled open a door that revealed a stairwell leading up. "We keep stuff stored up in the attic."

Nyota followed him up and immediately spied a box labeled Christmas decorations. She opened it up and saw strands of silver garland on top of several ornaments and strings of lights. "This is exactly what I am looking for," she said with a smile. She looked at Aron and her face was suddenly quite serious. "Before you go back to your studies, I want to say something. I think you may be suffering from a little substitute teacher syndrome."

"What is that?" Aron asked with a puzzled expression."

"When Terran children attend school, sometimes the regular teacher has to miss class, so

a substitute teaches instead. The children take that time to behave badly even though they are quite well behaved when their regular teacher is there. You wouldn't do that to us, now would you?" She said the last few words in an exaggerated voice and reached out to give him a little poke in the tummy.

"Nooo," he laughed shaking his head. "I would never do that to you and Spock."

"I am glad to hear that. Now hurry back to your studies. I am sure that Spock is timing your return in seconds."

"Okay," he said as he took off running down the stairs.

"Do not run down the stairs," Nyota called after him.

He continued running, yelling, "Okay" to Nyota as he did. He plopped down into his chair opposite Spock.

"You seem to have an abundance of energy. Perhaps we will go running later after your studies are completed," Spock offered.

"Really? I've never done that. Jesiah can't really run because of his heart and I can't go outside anywhere by myself. I'd like to do that."

"While Nyota is instructing you I will go outside and determine an appropriate route. Now let us begin instruction. This morning we shall discuss the history of Vulcan scientific development."

As Spock spoke, Aron listened attentively, frequently making notes. He did not ask any questions, but correctly answered every question that Spock posed to him. Occasionally they both would stop to look up at the ceiling, distracted by the sound of Nyota's footsteps moving about in the attic directly overhead. Spock marveled at the way her footsteps captured her personality—firm, but wholly feminine; purposeful, yet unpredictable. After awhile she came back downstairs carrying a box that she took into her bedroom, while Spock and Aron continued their tutoring session.

They were sitting at the table beginning the second hour of instruction when Spock heard a faint crunch of gravel. Suddenly he was alert; his senses heightened. Jesiah's choice of gravel, rather than pavement, for the driveway had been a wise one. The sound of the muted crunch of rocks served as an early warning system of someone approaching the house. Spock's Vulcan hearing had detected it as soon as the vehicle turned from the highway onto the property's long driveway.

"Nyota, someone is coming," he called out to her as he seized a phaser from the bag that Captain Pike had left for them. He grabbed a second phaser from the bag and tossed it to Nyota as she came running from the bedroom. She caught the phaser with her left hand and with her right she clutched Aron's hand and pulled him towards her bedroom. Spock moved quickly as he took position, kneeling on the sofa so that he could peer out of the front window. He felt the pattern of his breathing quicken, but he immediately controlled it in order to steady his weapon. He pulled back the sheer curtain from the windowpane, aimed his phaser at the slowly approaching vehicle and waited.

_New York_

_Barshea woke up with a dry mouth and a splitting headache. Last night he had consumed far too much alcohol. He had heard rumors that his drinking companion was an alcoholic and now after watching him drink for hours, Barshea was certain of it. But the headache was a small price to pay for his good fortune in being able to cultivate such a useful contact. He had been excited when he saw Daniel Corman walk into the tavern and quite pleased with himself when he managed to secure a seat at the bar right next to him. Corman was a known antagonist of the Federation and of Starfleet in particular. With Corman's predisposition to question everything and his numerous friends in high places, the ex-pilot might be able to find out things that he could not. Hopefully, the man had not been too drunk to take the bait when Barshea had laced the conversation with hints of the Federation's secret machinations regarding Jaris. He told Corman that he feared that the Federation might have kidnapped the Prince of Jaris for their own purposes. Now he would wait for Corman to start asking questions. If the boy is alive he would be on Terra. He could not hide on Vulcan without physically altering himself and he could not stay on Betazed without his identity being discovered through the Betazoid's telepathic powers. Aron was here. With Daniel Corman's help, he and his assassins would find him. _


	6. Chapter 6

Life and Weather Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Good Morning

December 22

Nyota rushed out of the bedroom just as Spock was turning to toss her a phaser. Catching it in one hand, she grabbed Aron with the other and pulled him into her room. Then she knelt in the doorway of the bedroom with the phaser pointed down waiting for Spock's instruction. She pushed Aron down to the floor in a kneeling position, pressing him against the wall immediately inside the door. She kept her arm on his shoulder so she could push him all the way down or drag him away if necessary. While Nyota's eyes stayed focused on Spock to pick up his cues, Aron's eyes were glued on Nyota, searching her face for answers.

As Spock peered out of the window, he called out to Nyota. "It is a Terran vehicle, a small truck of some kind, black in color. I cannot discern the driver's features because a large hat covers the face and obstructs my view."

The truck slowly continued up the driveway until it stopped right in front of the steps. The driver hesitated for a moment before leaning forward as if to stare at the house, and then pressed the horn which emitted a distinctive two tonal beep. Aron suddenly laughed. "Nyota, that's Dove our neighbor."

"Spock," Nyota shouted from the doorway. "Did you hear what Aron said?"

"Yes," he responded. " I will venture out to speak with her. You and Aron remain where you are."

Before Spock could move, the communications unit on the desk beeped on, revealing the face of a dark-skinned, middle-aged woman. "Hello. Is anyone home?"

Aron jumped up and ran to the unit. "Hi, Dove, I'll be right out."

Spock moved to block his exit. "Wait! We will all go outside together so that we will not be separated if it is necessary to retreat."

"I'm telling you it's okay, Spock," Aron insisted.

"Nevertheless, I insist that you stay next to Nyota or me at all times," Spock warned. He placed the weapon in his waistband, flat against the small of his back and pulled his shirt down over it."

Nyota realized that she would have to leave her weapon because there was no place to hide it on her person. She placed it behind the door and then followed Spock who now stood at the front door waiting for them. She put her arm around Aron's shoulder as they walked out.

The woman rolled down her window and stared at them from under a large broad-brimmed, knitted black hat that drooped down over her face. She pulled off the hat so that her brown eyes could fully inspect the three of them all at once. She was not smiling.

"Good morning, madam," Spock said.

"Where's Jesiah?" she asked ignoring the greeting.

Not waiting for Spock or Nyota to formulate an answer, Aron spoke up. "He went to spend Christmas with some of our relatives. This is my cousin, Nyota, and her boyfriend Spock. They're babysitting me."

"Jesiah didn't say anything to me," she glared at Spock.

"He didn't really plan it," Aron continued. " Nyota just showed up because she's doing a research paper on the language. So he just thought it would be a good time for him to leave me with my favorite cousin while he takes a vacation."

Dove's steady gaze finally shifted from Spock to Nyota. "You're interested in the language?"

Nyota struggled not to stammer as her mind raced, trying to figure out which of her many languages Aron was talking about. "I'm an aspiring linguist," she said trying to stall until she figured out the right response.

"Maybe you know someone who could help her," Aron searched Dove's face to determine if she might be willing.

Listening to the conversation, Spock's eyes never left the woman as he waited to see if she would attempt to get out of her vehicle. She made no movement to open her door, but sat with her elbow resting in the truck's widow.

"I speak Gullah myself, but not with the knowledge of some of the older folks."

"Older than you?" Aron stared with wonder at the woman.

Dove laughed. "Yes, honey. Forty-five is not that old. Don't let this arthritis fool you. Besides, I thought your grandfather raised you to be a gentleman. A gentleman never tells a lady she's old. Remember that."

"Yes, ma'am," Aron said meekly. He felt a slight twinge of nervousness at his mistake. The human life span was much longer than Jarisian's. On the surface what was a minor failure in manners was in truth an error that revealed his lack of understanding of the difference between the two species. The child's brief moment of uncertainty was barely noticed as Nyota's comprehension of the language reference immediately led to excitement.

"Gullah? You speak it?" Nyota's eyes were growing wider by the second as she strained to hear a trace of the accent in the woman's voice.

"I've lived away from here for many years so I don't have the natural accent any more," Dove explained. "But I'll try to find a few folks who do have it to help you"

"I can't believe it, Spock. Did you know that one of the first African-American linguists documented Gullah in the 20th century? If I can document its survival into this century, it would be a major linguistic discovery."

"I am not familiar with this language, Nyota," Spock said.

Dove quickly responded to Spock's statement. "A Vulcan who admits that he does not know everything. I'm impressed, Spock. Come help me out." She swung the truck's door open into Spock, pushing him back as she did and then motioned for him to come close again. She swung her legs out of the truck and handed him a cane. Leaning her weight forward onto him she placed her feet on the ground. As soon as she was standing upright on her own she pushed Spock away and placed all of her weight on the cane.

Once she was standing, Spock had the opportunity to make a clearer assessment. She was a tall woman, 182.88 centimeters. Her brown eyes, flecked with a lighter shade of brown, made her dark skin seem radiant. Though her body was now slightly asymmetrical from her reliance on the cane, Spock could tell that she had once been a voluptuous woman.

"You can help me up the stairs when I get there" she instructed Spock.

"You are coming inside?" Spock asked.

"You certainly left your copy of interspecies etiquette back on Vulcan," she said with a snappish tone.

"I apologize. We are not prepared for guests."

" I am not a guest, I'm a friend. I'm a friend who wants to make sure that you two children know how to take care of Aron. But I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt for now. That's why I'm leaving my gun in the truck."

Spock looked in the truck and saw a Smith & Wesson firearm on the seat.

"While you're staring into my truck, get that big box out of there and hand it to Aron," Dove instructed.

As Spock opened the door to retrieve the package, Nyota moved forward and extended her arm to help Dove who refused the offer. "No thank you dear. If I lose my balance a big 6-foot woman like me could hurt a tiny girl like you. I'll wait for the Vulcan. They're strong. He can catch me."

Spock lifted the box from the floor of the truck letting his eyes quickly scan the entire vehicle as he did. He was searching for other weapons, as well as anything that might provide more information about the woman. Seeing nothing, he took the box and handed it to Aron before taking Dove's free arm. With Spock's assistance she made her way slowly up the steps and inside the house. She settled into one of the easy chairs and adjusted her body into a comfortable position.

"When will Jesiah be back?" she asked as her eyes darted to every corner of the room. The notebooks and pencils on the table suggesting study seemed to please her.

"He'll be back sometimes after the holidays," Nyota answered as she watched Aron put the box on the coffee table.

"Go ahead, honey. Open it. Those are some things I brought over for you." Dove looked at Aron as she pointed her cane at the box.

Aron reached in the box and pulled out two Christmas tins. He opened the first and the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies filled the room. Some, but not all had pecans baked in. Opening the second tin, Aron found sugar cookies cut into holiday shapes and iced in different colors. The final item in the box was a plastic bag filled with tiny pine cones spray painted in green, gold or red. "Decorations for your tree," Dove explained."

"Thank you, Dove. You already gave us all those decorations last year." Aron took one of the ornaments out and inspected it.

"Last year I didn't have time to make you anything. I just gave you all of the odds and ends I had left over. These I made just for you. Remember the pine cones that I had you gather when you came to the house last week. I took all of the ones that were just the right size and spray painted them. Next year I'll let you help me." Turning her attention to Spock, she said. "Come over to my place after lunch to pick out a tree for Aron. Or do I have to invite you all to lunch at my house just to make sure that he gets something to eat?"

"We are not depriving him of nourishment," Spock said with a hint of pique.

"Good. Then I'll see you after lunch. Help me up, Spock. This arthritis is giving me hell today," she said as she starting pushing herself up from the chair.

Nyota, forgetting Dove's earlier warning, rushed over to lend her assistance. "Can't they do anything to help you? I thought that the treatment for arthritis is quite effective."

"They have given me enough hypo-sprays and medications to stock my own pharmacy, but nothing really helps. It's not your normal arthritis. I got this when a Ferengi trader shot me with a bio-disrupter in a bar-fight. The doctors don't understand this kind of disrupter damage, so they can't fix it."

"You never told me that story, Dove. Why did he shoot you?" Aron asked.

"Because I was trying to kill him, baby. He was cursing the memory of my third husband, Roscoe. I couldn't have that, now could I?" she said laughing.

"Nope," said Aron laughing with her.

"I will tell you that story another time. Come on, Spock. I need to get going."

"Madam," Spock said. "I need not remind you that Aron is a child. The anecdote that you propose to tell seems inappropriate for someone of tender years." He let her lean on him as they walked slowly to the door.

"Of course, my stories are inappropriate. That's why I tell them. Aron and Jessiah love to hear about my days on the supply freighter." She chuckled with no remorse. "I edit a bit for Aron's sake, of course." Spock concluded that further discussion on the subject would be futile, so he said no more.

When they reached the truck, Dove handed him the cane as she pulled herself into the cab of the truck. She positioned herself into the driver's seat, then spoke to him through the rolled down window. "You know Spock, I also have a couple of Vulcan stories from my freighter days. We once delivered supplies to Shi'Kahr when the city was abuzz with news of a young boy who had just completed a Vulcan rite of passage. I believe it is called the Kahs-wan. Apparently, the young fellow, who was the son of an ambassador, had defied expectations. He was half human, not pure Vulcan, so of course the Vulcans believed that he would not survive the Kahs-wan, much less survive it at the age of 7.

The Vulcans did not understand that he was an exceptional child, destined to do exceptional things. I wonder about that child sometimes. I wonder what kind of man he grew up to be. Perhaps he became a man who could understand another exceptional child." Without another word she gave her odd-sounding horn a beep, started her engine and drove away."

After Dove drove away Spock returned to the house and removed the phaser from his waistband. He was somewhat unsettled by his conversation with Dove. Sitting down in the living room to join Nyota and Aron eh began to express some of his concerns. "I can not be certain that a visit to this woman's house is advisable."

"I believe that we can trust her, Spock," Nyota said.

"Are you certain that your enthusiasm over the exploration of this _language _is not distorting your perception?"

"I am not influenced by that. I just trust her. That is just my opinion," Nyota said firmly.

"Spock, I trust Dove and so did Jesiah," Aron said. " In the three years that we have been on Earth she is the only person that he has permitted to become a part of my life. I trust his decisions."

With a sigh Spock decided to share more information with them. Certai aspects of his conversation and interaction with Dove made him believe that she had secrets. "I do not think that she means you harm, Aron, but I noticed something odd when I touched her as I assisted her in her movements. I was able to discern her ability to block her thoughts from me. Few humans are adept at this without prior training. Where did she obtain this training and why did she deem it necessary to use it with me?"

A nervous hush fell over the room as Nyota and Aron absorbed this information. Finally Spock was the first to speak as he proposed a strategy. "We will go to her house as planned, but we will report this matter to Captain Pike." With no further discussion they finished the morning's studies before having lunch and preparing for their visit to Dove's.

A little after noon Aron, Spock and Nyota appeared at Dove's door. As she stood in the doorway of the sprawling ranch-style house, she began pointing out and explaining all of the trees, plants and shrubs around her property. "In the winter I sell Christmas trees, poinsettias, holly, and wreaths. But I make most of my money in the spring and summer with my azaleas. I have the most distinctive selection in the entire state," she said proudly. "Not a bad way for a retired lady to make a few extra credits." She sent them out to the trees to begin looking while she got the scooter that she used to navigate her property. She quickly joined them as they walked through row after row of trees. Nyota would stop at one, them move on to another that she liked better. Spock followed along without comment. As Dove drove along beside them in her small motorized vehicle, over the protests of both Spock and Nyota, she let Aron jump on and off the vehicle as it moved along.

Finally, Nyota came to a stop in front of a tall, well-shaped tree. " This one is perfect," she said. " What do you think, Aron?"

"I like it," he said with a smile.

"Indeed," Spock added without inflection. "The symmetry of this particular specimen is remarkable. Not perfect, but certainly remarkable."

"I'll take that as a yes from you too, Spock. We'll take it. How many credits?" Nyota asked.

"It's a gift. And I have some other gifts that I'll put in your car. For now you can take my truck to carry the tree and come back for the hovercar."

"Thank you, Dove," Nyota said with a grateful look.

Dove acknowledged her thanks with a smile. She was a sweet, beautiful young girl. Dove wondered if she knew what she was getting into with the Vulcan. She did not want Nyota to be shocked to her core as she had been. She looked at the young woman who stood beaming at the Christmas tree.

"Go ahead and get going before the weather changes," Dove warned.

After a quick glance up at the sky to gauge the weather, Nyota' gaze returned to the tree. Aron, standing next to Nyota imitated her movements and also looked up at the sky before returning his attetion to the tree. Both Nyota and Aron were obviously pleased and happy as they watched Spock pick up the tree with one hand and put it in the bed of the truck. Then the three of them climbed in, with Spock at the wheel. A smiling Aron, seated between Spock and Nyota, waved at her as they drove away in her truck

_Pinopolis, South Carolina_

_Dove watched as the pick up pulled onto the highway and turned right towards Jesiah's house. When the truck was out of sight, she drove her cart over to the vehicle they had driven to her house. A quick search might reveal Jesiah's whereabouts. The hovercraft was clearly used, but not in bad shape. Jesiah had driven it to her house many times to visit or drop off some small package from the market. Once, he and Aron had even come to dinner. They had seemed stiff and a little nervous, but she had enjoyed their company and she thought they had enjoyed hers. She thought it a little odd, however, considering Jesiah's impeccable manners, that he had never reciprocated the invitation. Jesiah had never even invited her into the house. During the summer months she had sat on his porch or hers, simply staring out into the trees or looking up at the clear southern skies. Sometimes when he looked at the stars, sadness seemed to shadow his face. Aron on the other hand had always kept his head down, never looking up at the sky until today._

_You cannot travel throughout the known galaxies for 20 years without learning a thing or two and the most important thing Dove had learned was how to recognize when a man was lying. Jesiah had been lying. She had suspected something. At one point she thought that, perhaps, Aron might be a stolen child because he was so quiet and diffident, but she came to dismiss that idea because of the way they interacted. Clearly there was a deep bond of trust and affection, but Jesiah requested rather than expected Aron's obedience and Aron freely gave it. Jesiah never chastised or corrected the young boy, but he taught and explained. Aron would nod politely and quietly accept instruction. With Spock and Nyota he was a different child, talkative and uncooperative, excited and …joyful._

_This morning she had known that something was even more off kilter than usual when no one came to greet her as she pulled up in front of the house. She had listened to the stories that they told her, sensing that things weren't right. The Vulcan was too suspicious. Nyota was too bubbly and Aron's lies were too smooth. She had never put it all together until this morning when Spock bent over to take the box of treats out of her truck. The outline that she saw through his shirt at the small of his back was unmistakably a phaser. And suddenly she knew that Aron was not a stolen child; he was a protected child. And he was being protected by the hybrid Vulcan, Spock, son of Ambassador Sarek. _

_Fear and apprehension and disgust with herself gripped her as she began to comprehend the truth. How stupid. She should be ashamed to call herself a former FRS agent. She had once been paid to ferret out secrets, but now she missed the obvious with besotted ignorance. Her infatuation with Jesiah had dulled her instincts. He was a man of grace and elegance, yet with a warmth and humor that made her think thoughts she had left behind years ago. He was a Jarisian male, born and bred to be attractive and seductive to women and she had fallen for it, causing her to now feel foolish. Jesiah did not even change their names. For the past several months she had been baking cookies for the missing Prince Aron of Jasir and the presumed dead prelate, Jesiah._

_She did not want to get back into the game. Espionage was a game for the young. She was probably too old and her body too battered to be of use to anyone. FRS had changed since she had retired from her exploits aboard the supply freighter. The rules of engagement were now more dangerous and vicious. Damn it! The three children playing house down the street had no idea of what awaited them. They needed someone to help them and she was going to have to be that person. She had sworn that she would never abandon another child, swore it on the life of the child that she gave away. She closed the door to the hovercar and slowly began to make her way back to her house. She had people to contact. She was back in the game._


	7. Good Guardians

Life and Weather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters appearing in the Star Trek universe owned by Paramount Studios and the Roddenberry Estate. This fictional work is made for love, not made for profit.**

Chapter 7 – Good Guardians

December 22

As the black truck came to a halt in front of the house Spock and Nyota both surveyed the area cautiously. Spock left the motor running and got out leaving Nyota to slip into the driver's seat. She watched as Spock quietly, with smooth cat-like movements, went up the steps and entered the house. He quickly swept through the house searching every room before returning outside to tell Nyota and Aron that it was safe. Spock lifted the Christmas tree out of the back and followed Aron and Nyota up the steps to the porch. "Just leave the tree here on the porch until I can clear a space for it," directed Nyota.

Spock nodded as he leaned the tree against the railing. He looked up at the overcast sky before turning to Nyota and Aron. "Unfortunately due to the extended length of time that we spent at Dove's, there is not adequate time to both lay out a course and take Aron running before bad weather or darkness overtakes us. However, if I leave now and proceed quickly I will still have sufficient daylight to map out a course. With our course in place, we will be able to run immediately after waking tomorrow morning." Spock paused for a moment before asking "Nyota, will you and Aron be secure here if I leave you alone for a short time?"

"I want to go with you, Spock," Aron said. "I want to help you."

Spock was preparing to explain that it would be more efficient if he performed the task alone when Nyota, anticipating his response, spoke first. "That's a good idea, Spock. I think you should take Aron with you. A nice walk would be good exercise for him even if you don't run."

"The purpose of preparing a course is to make certain that there are no obstacles or hidden dangers that might threaten us while running," Spock tried to explain to Aron and Nyota why it would be best for him to go alone.

Nyota blinked momentarily as if processing Spock's words and then looked at Aron who stood eagerly awaiting their decision. She touched Spock's arm gently and looked into his eyes. "Please. He will not bother you and he will obey all of your instructions." Spock felt a momentary light-headedness as he stared into Nyota's soft brown eyes. He willed himself to resist the temptation to lower his mental shields so that he could experience her thoughts as she touched him. He was pulled away from his immersion in Nyota's eyes and her gentle touch upon his arm by the sound of Aron's voice.

"I promise to behave, Spock," the child declared.

With a hint of resignation Spock nodded yes and started walking.

"Where is your hat?" Nyota called out to Aron as he jumped down the steps to catch up with Spock, but Aron looked back and waved without answering her. She watched as he hurried along after Spock. The boy's legs made two or more quick little steps for each of Spock's long graceful strides. She stood there watching until they disappeared into the trees.

Captain Pike flipped his personal communication device closed then held both arms over his head, treating himself to a much-needed stretch. He had been handling several matters while sitting in the uncomfortable visitor's chair in Jesiah's hospital room as he waited for his friend to return from another round of evaluation. Now that the last of the calls had been made, arrangements finalized and tracks covered, he was beginning to feel at ease with the plans. While Pike was still in mid stretch, the door opened and Jesiah's lead cardiologist walked in.

The doctor was a thin woman, pale skinned with straight black hair that she wore in a tight bun. The hair style and her sensible shoes made her look older than her actual years. Pike had been assured that although she was only in her early 30's, she was the best cardiologist in San Francisco and, perhaps, in the state. Those assurances, however, came with a warning. Her bedside manner was atrocious.

"Mr. Smith's evaluation went well," she said flatly without a trace of warmth. "He is an excellent candidate for the artificial heart. I'll perform the procedure tomorrow." She did not ask Pike if he had questions about the procedure, but, nevertheless, he was preparing to ask one when a cadet dressed in academy medical attire entered the room.

"Dr. Ryan? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Dr. McCoy. You'll be assisting me in surgery tomorrow morning with the patient assigned to this room—Mr. Smith. When the patient is returned to the room, I want you, and no one else, doing all of his pre-op and then his after-care," Dr. Ryan instructed.

"What?" McCoy exploded. " You can't be serious. I have four hours left on my shift and then I am headed to Kentucky to spend Christmas with my daughter."

"You are on call at this hospital, for this patient, for the next 72 hours, Dr. McCoy," she said sternly without looking back at him as she turned to walk out the door.

An angry McCoy turned sharply to follow her out of the room. "Why you…" McCoy stopped before an expletive could escape his mouth when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, cadet. _Leonard_ McCoy, right?" Pike asked, noting that the cadet seemed a bit surprised that Pike remembered his first name. "I know what you are going through. I have two daughters myself who I want to see over the holidays, but first I need to see my friend through this surgery. I need your help for that, cadet."

"Yes, sir," McCoy answered, his agitation slowly decreasing.

"If Dr. Ryan demanded your help on this case, I think you must be a pretty good doctor," Pike said. "Don't worry, Cadet McCoy. I take care of the people under my command. Things are going to work out for you."

McCoy nodded with resignation laced with a bit of hope. His plans were now shot to hell, but Captain Pike was known to be a man of his word.. "I'll go get my instruments so I'll be ready when the patient gets back."

As soon as McCoy left Pike settled back into the uncomfortable chair and tried to convince himself that he was comfortable. Suddenly the door burst open and an Orion cadet strode into the room with purpose resounding in her every step.

"I'm Cadet Uhura's roommate. Where is she?" the cadet demanded.

"Cadet, I just left you a message that she would not be returning to San Francisco until after the holidays. She is on an assignment." Pike remained seated in the chair as he responded.

"I got your message. That's why I'm here. Your message was just not very informative, sir. Cadet Uhura left campus with two males, you and Commander Spock, and now she is unaccounted for. Despite your rank and reputation, I believe that I have the right to inquire about her safety and whereabouts, sir. "

Pike looked up at the red-haired cadet with a mixture of amusement, admiration and curiosity. "I am sure that Cadet Uhura will be more informative when she contacts you. I was just trying to be helpful so that you would not worry about her. Trust me. She is okay." Pike was tolerant of the cadet's confrontational posture because he knew her history in the Orion slave trade. She had reason to be suspicious when a woman did not return as expected.

Gaila considered asking if Commander Spock was on the same assignment since she had determined that he was also still absent from campus. Looking at Captain Pike's stern face she thought better of it. She knew in her gut that if Nyota and Spock were together, he would look out for Nyota. Gaila quickly suppressed the hopeful thought that perhaps Spock and Nyota were missing for reasons of pleasure and not business. However, she doubted that Pike would have left her a message about anything that might be fun. But still, Gaila had survived her life on Orion by trusting her instincts when it came to men and she knew that something was slightly off about Pike and his message regarding Nyota, not threatening in any way, just not quite right. While Gaila was contemplating her next question, an orderly wheeled in a handsome older man who appeared to be quite groggy. "Who is that?" Gaila immediately blurted out without thinking.

"This is my friend, Jessie Smith," Pike said. He was not pleased that another person outside of the medical staff was now aware of Jesiah's presence, even if the identity the Jarisian now assumed was a false one.

"Oh my!" a barely coherent Jesiah was suddenly looking around the room. "Tell me, Christopher, am I dreaming? A beautiful Orion woman is waiting for me in my room." Gaila beamed at him and began twirling several strands of her bright red hair.

Pike shook his head. Even under anesthesia Jarisian men could not turn off the charm. Demetri had been the same way. "I'm sorry Jessie, but this young lady is just leaving."

"But maybe I'll come back and visit you," Gaila offered.

"I'm sorry, but he is not allowed visitors," said Pike cutting her off. "That will be all, cadet."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"By the way, cadet. How did you find me? I didn't tell anyone where I would be."

She took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, savoring Pike's distinctive pheromone signature. "You are one of the sexiest men on campus. I can find you anywhere," Gaila gushed breathlessly as she stared at the craggy masculine lines of his face. Suddenly realizing that she was talking to one of the senior officers of Starfleet and the academy, she began to panic. "I don't think that I was supposed to say that out loud. That's not sexual harassment of a senior officer is it?" she asked nervously.

Pike laughed. "Good day, Cadet. I suggest that you leave now before I have to issue a reprimand. I'm sure that you will hear from your roommate."

As soon as Gaila left Pike and Jesiah both laughed. "Do you have many like her at the academy? If you do, I think I might sign up myself," Jesiah said in jest.

"I don't know if it is fortunate or unfortunate that the young lady is quite unique." Pike answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little drugged, but I will be fine. Have you heard from our little family?"

"That's a strange way to describe them-_our little family_, but the answer is no, I haven't heard from them." Pike hoped that his face did not reveal his growing concern over the delay in communication.

"Not such a strange description, Christopher. It would be best if we do not say their names, even if we feel secure doing so. I think _our little family_ is a vague, yet quite descriptive term that will suit our purposes."

"Agreed!" responded Pike. "I am not going to contact them. Even the most secure lines can be compromised. Outgoing calls are more easily traced, but it is extremely difficult to intercept one among the thousands of secure communications coming in to the academy from all over the planet and the universe. We'll wait for them to contact us as agreed."

Spock retraced the path that they took when Captain Pike first brought them to the house. The sky was now overcast, not sunny as it had been when he and Nyota had first walked along the trail with Pike. Now as he walked with Aron among the towering pine trees, he looked at everything from a different perspective. Now he kept his eyes down inspecting the trail for anything that could provide a hazard to a small boy. Spock was a little concerned about the pinecones that littered the ground directly under the trees. Even a small cone underfoot during a full-out run could result in a twisted ankle. However, most of the cones remained along the edges of the trail. The danger would be only slight if they ran completely in the center of the trail. As they arrived at the clearing where the shuttle had set down, Spock did a quick visual examination of the two trails going off in the other direction from the clearing. "That one leads to Dove's house and that one leads back up to the highway." Aron explained as he gestured toward the two trails.

These were the first words that Aron had spoken since leaving the house. "We shall proceed in this direction," said Spock as he pointed towards the path to Dove's house. They followed that trail until they could see the wire fencing that separated the two properties. "Aron followed silently and turned with Spock quickly as they circled to head back towards their house. "You have been very quiet," Spock said as they walked.

"I promised Nyota that I would behave and not bother you." Aron explained. "I don't want to break my promise to her."

Spock did not reveal that he had acquiesced in allowing Aron to accompany him because he also wanted to please Nyota, but he suspected that Aron was well aware of that.

"You have been no bother, " he said to the boy. " In fact, you saved me valuable time by explaining the destinations of the two trails. I would have had to inspect both to determine which was more suitable."

"How do you know that the other one would not have been better since we didn't walk it?" Aron asked.

"Because as you explained, the other led to the highway. We would not want to invite discovery by being seen by passers-by from the road. Therefore, the less visible road leading to Dove's property must be the logical choice."

As they passed the clearing tiny pieces of sleet began to fall, two or three at first, then gradually building to a steady stream. The little icy flecks started to cling to their hair and their clothing. "Quickly, Aron. We must run back to the house. You run ahead of me."

Spock wanted the boy to set the pace rather than have Aron struggling to keep up with him. Aron ran as fact as he could, arms and legs pumping steadily as he raced towards the house. Spock measured his pace behind Aron so that he would not overtake him. Within minutes they were back at the house. As they burst through the door, Aron fell to his knees gasping for air. He opened his mouth trying to take deep breaths and making a raspy sound as he did.

"Nyota," Spock called out in alarm. Within seconds she came out of the kitchen and rushed over to them.

" Oh my God, Aron. What's happened to him, Spock?" she asked.

"We had to run only a short distance, but he appears to be extremely winded from this exertion." Both Spock and Nyota could see the child's obvious distress as he struggled for breath.

"I'm okay," Aron gasped. "I just have to catch my breath." He looked at Nyota and saw the fear in her face. He reached out and took her hand in his and held it. Closing his eyes he tried to transmit his feelings. He was out of breath, but not scared or in danger. Nyota took a sharp breath as she realized that Aron had shared his emotions with her through holding her hand. Spock looked on realizing that something had occurred, but not understanding exactly what it was.

Aron, seeing the quizzical look on Spock's face, reached out his other hand to touch Spock. The young prince shared the same feelings with Spock for a few seconds only, quickly releasing Spock's hand as soon as he had conveyed to the Vulcan that he was okay. "Let's put him down on the sofa," Nyota suggested.

As Spock lifted Aron from the floor and placed him on the couch, the Vulcan noted that the boy had now closed himself off so that Spock could not read his thoughts or sense his emotions. Nyota went to her room and returned with a blanket that she placed over him and a towel that she used to dry the sleet from his face and hair. "There is another towel in my room that you can use to dry yourself off, Spock. You and Aron should both get out of your wet clothes."

Spock left to retrieve the towel while Aron stayed on the sofa, allowing Nyota to continue drying his hair. His lungs no longer ached and his normal breathing had returned, but he wanted to stay there with Nyota. It made him think of the many times his mother had tousled his wet hair with a towel as she held him in her lap. Those memories had almost faded away, but now they had come back to him, not with sadness, but with a pleasant twinge. Now Aron was truly convinced that everything seemed a little easier with Nyota around. He thought again, as he had many times since her arrival, that Nyota was everything he thought she would be, but even better.

When she had seen him collapsed on the floor, the fear and concern on her face were as clear as if he had touched her and read her emotions. That was why he felt the need to reassure her by sharing empathically with her. Earlier in the day when she had grabbed him and pulled him to the floor as they were preparing to confront the suspected intruder, she had kept her hands on him the entire time. And after they had discovered that the intruder was only Dove, Nyota still kept physical contact with him by putting her arm around him as they stood talking to Dove. The fear and uncertainty of that situation had caused Nyota's adrenaline levels to be extremely high. Her thoughts and emotions were readily available to him because she did not know how to shield herself the way he and Spock did. She did not realize that he now had free access to all of her emotions. He had been amazed and somewhat puzzled by the feelings of affection and protectiveness that were directed towards him.

He understood his own very strong feelings for Nyota, but that made sense. He had selected her himself from the many candidates they had studied. Because she was so young Jesiah had doubts, but Aron had known Nyota would be the right one. He had waited impatiently for her to come, reading her background information over and over every day and wondering what she would be like. But she had known him for only a day. Why were her feelings so intense? The feelings that he sensed in her were strong and genuine, but somewhat baffling to him. Perhaps he would discuss this with Jesiah.

"As soon as you change your clothes, we can have dinner and then decorate the tree." Nyota said to Aron as she handed him the towel.

"I'll go and change right now," he said. "What's for dinner?"

"You and Spock are lucky that I made a nice soup that will warm you up from the sleet.'

While Nyota was preparing the dining room table for their meal, Spock returned dressed in jeans and an expensive looking dark sweater. "Spock, your sweater is beautiful." Nyota said admiring the way the sweater fit Spock.

"Thank you for the compliment, Nyota, but the sweater belongs to Jesiah. I borrowed it because I am still somewhat chilled from the sleet and my own sweater is still wet. I hope that he will not be offended."

"I am certain that he will not be. But Spock, if you don't mind, I want you to bring the tree in before we have dinner so that we can decorate it as soon as we finish eating. If I know little boys, Aron will rush through his meal so that he can start on the tree. I put the stand together already so all we have to do is put it in. I just don't want you to get tree sap or pine tree needles on Jesiah's sweater."

Spock looked around and saw the space Nyota had cleared for the tree in the corner on the far side of the sofa. She had placed a bright red cloth on the floor and put the stand on top of it. "Of course you are right," Spock said as he pulled the sweater off over his head revealing his bare chest. "I must use the utmost care while wearing Jesiah's clothing." He went outside and quickly grabbed the tree that he had placed against the wall. He brought it inside and placed it in the tree stand holding it perfectly upright. I believe this is the 90 degree angle that is desired." Nyota quickly bent down to fasten the screws locking the tree in place.

"Perfect," she said as she stood back and observed the tree for a moment before kneeling down to examine the box of decorations. She rummaged around the box until she found the lights. After she had finished unraveling the tangled strands of the tiny bulbs, she turned to go to the bathroom in her bedroom to wash her hands. When she walked in she let out a surprised gasp as she found Spock, still partially undressed, already there in the bathroom scrubbing his chest with a cloth and soapy water.

"I apologize Nyota. I thought you would spend a few minutes decorating the tree." He stared at her in a direct manner that unnerved her, but she refused to show it.

"Don't worry about it, Spock," she said. The fluttering in her stomach belied the nonchalant tone she assumed in her voice. "Do you need me to scrub your back for you?"

"No, thank you. I do not believe that my back came into contact with any secretions from the tree. However, I would appreciate if you could look at my back to see if any of the tree's needles have attached themselves to me." Spock was now rubbing a towel across his chest to dry himself. He turned around so that his back was to her.

Nyota took a step closer and peered at Spock's back. Her eyes fell first on his square shoulders before she looked at the sleek muscles on both sides of his body. Finally she gazed at the indentation that ran from between his shoulders to the small of his back just above the waistband of his pants. She spied only two small green pine needles between his shoulder blades. The unwelcome thought entered her mind of how he might react if she reached out and ran her hand slowly along the entire length of that indentation. Instead she used her fingertips to lift the two stray pine needles. "Everything looks fine," she said her voice quivering slightly.

Spock turned around still holding the towel. As his eyes met Nyota's he took a tentative step toward her, then hesitated for a moment. "Thank you, Nyota…" he said, his voice deepening. Still gazing into her eyes he dropped the towel and reached out to take her hand in his.

"Can I eat now?" Aaron yelled from the dining room.

Spock and Nyota each took a step back. "We'll be right there," Nyota called out as she hurriedly turned to leave the bathroom. Her heart was still pounding when she reached the table. She found Aron, dressed in a tee shirt and pajama bottoms, sitting at the table, ready to eat. He had finished setting the table for her and was now waiting for Spock and Nyota to join him so they could begin the meal. It took Spock only a few seconds to gather himself and finish dressing before he came to the table and sat down.

"That's Jesiah's sweater," Aron noted immediately when he saw Spock.

"Yes, it is," acknowledged Spock. "I hope that he will not be upset that I am wearing one of his garments."

"Of course not," Aron said. "Jesiah and I want you both to feel at home here." Aron paused for a moment then said wistfully, "But this is not Vulcan or Kenya or Jaris. So I guess that it is not really home. The best it could be is our home away from home."

Nyota and Spock exchanged glances, both sensing Aron's approaching sadness. "Aron, I left my home on Vulcan many years ago and I have lived in several places since then, including a starship. Each place was distinctive in its own right, yet I have never been as comfortable in any of those places as I am in this house. The home that you and Jesiah have created here is quite pleasing."

"Thank you," Aron said proudly as his bright disposition reappeared and he returned to wolfing down his food.

Nyota gave Spock a look of gratitude for his kind words to Aron. Spock quietly nodded, acknowledging the need to tread carefully with the child. Spock had not lied to the young prince. From the moment he had shared breakfast with Nyota and Aron he had experienced a sense of contentment and equanimity that was until now rare in his life. Yet alongside his contentment there was a sense of foreboding. Their safety and well being depended on him. With sudden comprehension Spock realized that the task required the steadfastness of Argus, a character he had studied in Greek mythology. "Admirable," thought Spock as he remembered the poetic description of the multi-eyed being "…s_leep never fell upon his eyes; but he kept sure watch always."*_ Spock vowed to himself that he would be watchful with the eyes of Argus. He could not allow himself to become too content.

Pinopolis

_Just as Nyota predicted, Aron began to decorate the tree as soon as he had eaten the last bite of his food. The onion soup and crusty toasted bread had been warm and delicious. Nyota also had made a small bowl of diced chicken for Aron. The house was now a mixture of fragrant food smells mixed with the aromatic smell of the tree. After Nyota finished eating she helped Aron with the tree. Spock sat on the sofa silently observing them as they carefully strung the lights and placed the ornaments on the branches. For a moment he was startled by a slight pinging noise from outside. He tried to peer outside without alerting Aron and Nyota of his concern. His mind was immediately put at ease when he realized that it was still sleeting and the wind was now blowing the small flecks of ice onto the porch._

_Spock was pleased that Nyota and Aron were so involved in their task that they had not appeared to notice his brief moment of apprehension. Although he remained vigilant about their safety, he wanted Aron and Nyota to have this brief interval of distraction. As they worked Nyota cheerfully told Aron about the various Christmas customs in Earth's different countries. Aron told Nyota about the many holidays and customs of his planet, but explained that he actually had memories of only one or two special celebrations. Most of his knowledge came from Jesiah's teachings. _

_After the tree was finally decorated Aron prevailed upon Nyota to let him stay up a little longer. The young prince sat quietly on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him, looking at the tree. Before joining Spock on the sofa to enjoy some tea, Nyota had turned off all of the other lights in the room so that the area was now illuminated only by the twinkling colored lights of the tree. The three of them had settled into a comfortable silence when suddenly Aron turned around to look at Spock and Nyota. "Our lungs are small. That's why I was out of breath. Jarisian parents do exercises with their children to help their lungs because they are the weakest parts of our bodies." Nyota sensed a certain edge in his voice as he spoke, but before she could say anything Aron seemed to anticipate her concern and spoke again. "Don't worry, Nyota. Spock is going to help me get stronger." _

_Nyota simply nodded, not wanting her own fears over his health to frighten Aron. She watched him as he stretched out on the floor facing the tree, his chin cradled in his hands. Within a few minutes Spock and Nyota heard him snoring softly. Spock got up from the sofa and gently picked up the sleeping boy, cradling him in his arms. As Spock carried Aron to his room he realized that even asleep, the child maintained his mental shields, barring Spock from accessing his mind. "Fascinating," thought Spock. What secrets did Aron have that he was guarding so closely?_

_*_ Hesiod or Cercops of Miletus, Aegimius Frag 5 :  
"… And the goddess stirred in him unwearying strength: sleep never fell upon his eyes; but he kept sure watch always."


	8. Good Driving

Life and Weather Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters appearing in the Star Trek universe owned by Paramount Studios and the Roddenberry Estate. This fictional work is made for love, not made for profit.**

Chapter 8—Good Driving

December 23

It had been a good morning. Immediately after rising at 0600, Spock and Aron set out on the trail for their run. After Aron's disturbing episode of asthma-like symptoms the prior evening, Spock had wanted to be careful so they had walked briskly instead of running. As they were headed home, when they reached the point where they had started to run from the sleet, Spock began a slow jog and Aron followed his lead, performing well without incident. When they reached the house they found Nyota waiting for them. "I had hoped that you would take this opportunity to get some additional sleep," Spock said when he discovered her already studying her PADD with intensity.

She smiled brightly at the two of them. "I slept well, Spock. I wanted to be prepared for Aron's lesson so that we can go through them quickly."

"Is there some reason that today's lesson requires haste?" Spock raised his left eyebrow n quizzically.

"Dove is coming over to take us shopping," Nyota answered tentatively, knowing that this information could create an issue for them.

When he heard Dove's name, Spock paused. "Are you certain that is a wise decision, Nyota?"

"You are the one who spoke with Captain Pike last night," Nyota said. She had hoped that Spock's conversation with Pike had dampened Spock's suspicions about Dove. "What did he and Jesiah say about her?"

"My questions were not answered to my satisfaction. Jesiah was asleep and, therefore, unable to explain the nature of his relationship with her."

"So did Pike say to avoid Dove until you speak with Jesiah?"

"On the contrary. Captain Pike said that an abrupt change in her relationship with Aron might arouse her suspicion. We are instructed to let Aron interact with her in the way he normally would." Spock would not disobey Pike's orders, but Nyota could tell from the slight downward twitch of his lips that he did not feel comfortable with them.

They put aside their discussion of Dove to complete their morning tasks—showers, breakfast, lessons. Aron quickly mastered the day's studies of Klingon language and culture. By the time Dove arrived four hours later to pick them up, they were all eager to be on their way. Spock was planning to purchase some additional clothing and Uhura had a list of the things that she wanted to purchase for Christmas. Aron had not shared his shopping intentions with them, but he could not conceal his enthusiasm over going somewhere with Spock, Nyota _and_ Dove.

Dove had come to collect them in a blue hover car, instead of her black truck. As they rode, Dove, talking to no one in particular, gave them a running commentary on the roads that they passed. One led to the next county; another led to the river; another led to a heavily- populated area. When they reached the shopping area instead of circling to find a parking space, Dove pulled into a parking dock at the far end of the parking area. This would have been Spock's choice as well, if he had been choosing, because of its distance from the crowded mall entrances and its quick access to the exit. However, it was readily apparent that the long walk to the mall's entrance would be a difficult one for Dove's arthritic legs. "Will you be able to navigate your way into the shopping area from this location?" Spock asked. Nyota was surprised to hear the concern in his voice.

"I thought that I would just stay in the car with Aron while you and Nyota shop," Dove said.

"I think it would be best if Aron remains with us." Spock looked at Nyota for her concurrence on this point.

"Aron will be safe with me, Spock. No crazy pervert or drugged-out creep is going to grab him. I have my widow maker with me," Dove boasted.

"Your widow maker? What is that?" Nyota asked.

"That is the Colorado 220 automatic weapon." Dove explained proudly holding up a slate blue and gray gun. Spock stared as the woman cradled the gun and smiled pleasantly at him.

Nyota found Dove's easy display of the weapon to be surprising, but not shocking. "What do you think, Spock?" Nyota asked not sure of the right course of action.

"I believe that we can transact our business most efficiently if we accept Dove's offer,"

Spock said. He had no doubt that, despite her physical limitations, Dove would be able to deal with any threat to Aron's safety. In fact, all of his unease with Dove was suddenly elucidated as he scrutinized the woman. His time in space with Captain Pike encountering species of every kind and inclination had afforded him insight and abilities that he had not understood until now -the ability to know when someone was merely threatening and when the possibility of real harm was imminent. It was his instant recognition from their first meeting that Dove had the potential to be deadly. Now Spock had another realization concerning Dove that was both reassuring and disturbing.

"But I want to go in and buy some stuff," Aron said protesting the decision to leave him in the car.

"We will return for you after Nyota and I have finished making our purchases," Spock promised.

"And you and I will have some time to talk and have some fun without these two," Dove said to the boy flashing him one of her most conspiratorial smiles. Aron was immediately placated and returned Dove's smile with obvious delight.

As Nyota and Spock began walking towards the shopping area, Spock debated informing Nyota of the conclusions he had drawn from this most recent conversation with Dove. He did not want to alarm Nyota, but he knew that it was necessary for her to have all relevant information concerning Aron. "Nyota, I am certain that Dove knows Aron's true identity." He waited for her to dismiss his opinion. Their discussions of Dove had resulted in a continuing difference of opinion that concerned Spock. But this time Nyota's reaction was an unexpected one.

"I agree," she said simply. "She didn't come armed with a Colorado 220 to scare away some purse snatcher. That weapon is the precursor to the first phaser. She came prepared to use deadly force to protect Aron." They walked in silence for the remainder of the distance to the shopping mall, each lost in their own thoughts of the significance of Dove's presence in their lives.

Inside their shopping went quickly. Spock found a small shop where he could pick out a few shirts, sweaters and jeans, while Nyota went purposefully off in another direction, armed with her list. Later, when Spock met her at the designated site, he was surprised to hear her announce that she had completed all of her shopping. He was accustomed to spending an additional 42 minutes when he accompanied his mother on similar shopping expeditions.

As they headed back towards the hover car, they spied a large black truck that looked like Dove's parked next to it. A large bald man sat behind the truck's steering wheel. Spock was unarmed so they approached from the opposite side allowing the hover car to separate them from the truck.

"Is that your truck, Dove?" Nyota asked with a confused crease of her brow.

"Yes, it is," she confirmed. "If you are finished everything that you need to do, I'll see you all later."

"Aron wanted to go inside to get something." Nyota did not want to leave without giving him a chance to do his shopping as they had promised.

Dove pointed at the man sitting in her truck. "My cousin Sonny went inside and got everything that Aron wanted. He knows his way around that mall, so he could find everything Aron wanted faster than a rabbit running from a wolf." As Dove said this Aron nodded with a wide grin and held up two small shopping bags. "You take my hover car back to your place and keep it until tomorrow night. Come pick me up at 7 and we can go to Christmas Eve service at my church. You'll want to bring a notebook and something to make some recordings, Nyota. Many of the older people who'll be there still speak in the old Gullah ways. After all, that's why you're here—to study the language."

Neither Spock nor Nyota missed Dove's pointed comment. "If you are sure that you want us to leave you, then we'll go," Nyota said.

"You take Aron and go. I'll be fine. My scooter is in the back of the truck and Sonny will take it out for me and help me around the mall. He is just the sweetest young man. My favorite cousin. I have to find him a nice wife. Too bad you're taken, Nyota."

Nyota blushed without responding to Dove, but Aron piped up enthusiastically. "Yeah, Nyota is taken. But we will find someone for Sonny. Jesiah and I will help you look as soon as he comes home." Spock maintained his watchful demeanor, appearing not to react to the conversation, but Nyota noticed his quick glance at Aron when the boy said that she was taken. She and Aron said their goodbyes to Dove as Spock helped the woman out of the hover car and over to her truck. Sonny got out of the truck and with a brief nod of acknowledgment to Spock, he quickly retrieved Dove's scooter from the truck bed. Spock returned to the hover car and settled himself into the driver's seat. For a few seconds he, Nyota and Aron watched Dove and her cousin make their way through the parking lot, before Spock turned the key in the ignition and lifted off.

Spock thought it curious that he should again find himself in control of yet another vehicle owned by Dove. He had been surprised by the unexpected luxurious comfort of the vehicle's interior, given the number of dents and imperfections he had observed on its interior. Now that he sat in front of the vehicle's control panel, he suspected that the craft had other surprises. Once, when he was a child, his father had permitted him to sit next to the pilot who was transporting the family to a conference on a volatile planet. The pilot had pointed to a small silver button about the size of a pencil eraser and boasted to Spock that the vehicle was protected by "_silver"_ technology. A silver button of similar dimension sat on the control console of Dove's vehicle.

For approximately 2 minutes after leaving the congested shopping area, Spock had cautiously piloted the vehicle. When they were clear of heavy traffic Spock turned to Nyota. "I suspect that this vehicle has been altered from the standard design in order to obtain greater speed and maneuverability than others of its make and model. I intend to test this hypothesis and I wish to prepare you and Aron for the potential G- forces that may be exerted when I accelerate."

"Wow!" Aron who was seated behind Spock leaned around to study the control panel. His face was bright with anticipation. "Are you going to fire this thing up, Spock?"

"Please, maintain your prior position, Aron. While this craft is in motion I believe that it is safer than the awkward position you just assumed. As for your question, if you are asking if I intend to increase the vehicle's acceleration, the answer is yes."

"Make sure your seatbelt is fastened securely, Aron," Nyota instructed as she pushed him back into his seat and adjusted her own seat belt. "Are you sure you want to do this, Spock? Dove lent us this vehicle and we are responsible for it. I hope that you don't intend to do anything that will damage it."

"It is doubtful, the vehicle will be damaged, but I cannot guarantee that with 100 percent certainty. Since I have never piloted a vehicle of this type before I cannot even provide a reasonable estimate of the risk. If this makes you too uncomfortable, I can take you home and perform the test when I am alone in the craft. But if this vehicle performs as I suspect it will, that is information that we need to know. Why would a woman of Dove's age and circumstance have a modified vehicle that is able to outrun law enforcement?"

Nyota felt a brief of twinge of irritation. For some reason, Nyota had great faith in Dove's trustworthiness. It bothered her that for reasons equally nebulous, Spock seemed not to trust their new friend. Nyota believed that the unanswered questions favored Dove, while Spock seemed to consider them an indictment. "It's not like you to jump to conclusions, Spock. Even if this car can outrun the police, that does not mean that she uses it for that purpose."

"Agreed," said Spock. "I merely am pointing out that this seems odd."

"Nyota shrugged. "Well this entire discussion may be entirely academic. Go ahead and see what happens."

Spock made a quick examination of the entire control console to confirm that he was not overlooking anything and then pushed the silver button. Instantly the vehicle accelerated forward thrusting them back against their seats. Spock was the first to pull himself upright. He firmly gripped the controls and made a hard bank to the left immediately sliding back to the original position before initiating an upward trajectory of 15 degrees. After a few seconds Spock leveled off. The speed and maneuvering capabilities of the vehicle were undeniable. He looked at Nyota, but refrained from expressing this fact. He realized that this would be the equivalent of expressing the human idiom _"I told you so."_

Nyota felt her heart rate increase slightly. She did not want this experiment to confirm Spock's suspicions that Dove could not be trusted. Nyota's undeniable feeling of kinship with the woman was probably due to the fact that Dove's carriage and direct manner reminded her of so many of the women that she knew in Africa. But now she felt a small kernel of mistrust and suspicion. A mistaken opinion or misplaced trust could be a threat to Aron. "This does not _prove_ anything," Nyota insisted, but not with her earlier fervor.

"Yes, it does," Aron chimed in. "It proves that Dove has the most _fabulous_ car ever."

Just then bright alternating blue and red lights flashed through the window of the hover car as an amplified voice floated through the skies. "This is the state transportation authority. Please land your vehicle immediately."

"Oh my God, Spock! The police. If they identify Aron…" Nyota's mind was racing at a breakneck speed, considering all the possibilities of their encounter with law enforcement. None of them seemed positive.

"Remain calm, Nyota. I see only one officer who I presume has the intent of issuing me a citation for speeding. There should be no reason for him to interact with you or Aron." Spock skillfully landed the vehicle on the shoulder of the road and quickly got out.

The officer landed his hover cycle behind them and with agility jumped off while maintaining the bike in its upright position. He immediately pulled off his helmet revealing a handsome angular light brown face. His hair was black, just barely escaping brown. He wore it closely cut in a style that tried but failed to conceal its wavy texture. With one glance Spock immediately understood the effort put in to this attempt to wear his hair in a severe style. The hair softened his appearance in a manner that detracted from the authoritative demeanor needed for his job. Spock understood the desire to conceal a revealing feature. His human eyes often gave him away the way the way the officer's haircut did. Although the officer placed his hand on his holstered weapon as he approached, Spock's assessment of the officer, if he were to apply human terms, would be "friendly."

"I apologize officer for my unnecessary speed. The vehicle is not my own and I did not handle it well," Spock said before the officer could speak.

"I know it's not yours, sir. This vehicle is registered to Dovelyn Anderson and that's definitely not you. Or at least I hope your parents did not name you Dovelyn."

Spock realized that this remark was an attempt to put him at ease through the use of humor. A polite chuckle would have been the human response, but Spock's Vulcan reserve would not allow it. He gave a brief nod of acknowledgement and waited for the inevitable change in the officer's demeanor because of Spock's non-response, but there was none.

"My name is Officer Kendrick…" Just as he began to address Spock another helmeted officer arrived on his hover cycle. This officer threw the cycle to the ground as he landed, took one look at Spock and immediately drew his weapon. He kept his helmet on with the weapon trained on Spock.

"What's wrong with you, Kendrick? You approached a Vulcan without your weapon drawn? They have the strength of 10 humans. Are there any more of them in the vehicle?" This new officer's voice sounded slightly metallic because he was still speaking through the helmet's microphone. He turned his head towards the vehicle where Nyota sat motionless and Aron sat with his head down, his eyes glued to his video game.

Officer Kendrick had immediately recognized the other officer as Sergeant Dillard, his direct supervisor, from the number on the cycle and his readily identifiable physical build. The sergeant was stocky and bull shouldered, a compact package of muscle and menace. Kendrick placed himself between Spock and the agitated Sergeant Dillard and motioned the sergeant to stop. "Sir, either take off you helmet or retreat. You know we are required to remove helmets within 200 centimeters of a suspect during a routine traffic stop."

"There's no such thing as routine with Vulcans. Draw your weapon officer while I take my helmet off." Dillard ordered.

The younger officer sighed and pulled his weapon as the sergeant removed his helmet. Dillard immediately closed the distance between himself and Spock as soon as the helmet was off. "Let's see some identification, Vulcan,"

The sergeant's increased heart rate, flared nostrils and clenched jaw alerted Spock to the officer's high state of agitation. "May I place my left hand in my pocket to retrieve my identification?" requested Spock.

The sergeant hesitated for a moment. "Did you do a pat down, Kendrick?"

"No. I did not. This _was_ a routine traffic stop until you showed up," the younger officer responded his voice revealing a bit more irritation than he had intended.

With a curse under his breath, Sergeant Dillard grabbed Spock's shoulder and spun him around so that Spock's back was facing him. "Hands on your head Vulcan."

When the officer grabbed Spock's shoulder, Nyota inhaled sharply in surprise before forcing herself to be quiet. She glanced quickly at Aron who still sat with his head down playing his video device. The baseball cap was pulled lower now, covering most of his face. She hoped that her brief outburst had not drawn attention to their presence in the vehicle. She had been a little concerned, primarily because of Aron, when the police had pulled them over, but she had not become truly alarmed until she had heard the second officer address Spock with such anger and contempt. Nyota knew that tone of voice. Xenophobia and racism were not as prevalent as they once were, but they still popped up at unexpected times. Although she had seen Spock handle himself with confidence and control in situations that would have provoked her to anger, she worried that the mindless anger exhibited by this policeman might trigger something in Spock.

As she stared now at the three men, she realized that Spock appeared to be the calmest of the three. His Vulcan logic and reserve were challenged but firmly in place. He stood now with his hands locked behind his head while Sgt. Dillard patted down his body for weapons. Once down and up again, then between the legs. Dillard took a step back and ordered Spock to pull out his identification. Spock took the small flat rectangular card and pointedly handed it to Officer Kendrick, instead of Sgt. Dillard. As Officer Kendrick slipped the small I.D. card into his scanner, Sgt. Dillard kept his weapon trained on Spock.

Immediately the scanner returned Spock's identifying information. Officer Kendrick turned to the sergeant. "This says that his name is '_something something'…_Spock and that he has diplomatic immunity."

"What?" sputtered Dillard. "That must be some other guy. No damn Vulcan with diplomatic immunity is gonna stand here quietly for a traffic stop and pat down without trying to make us look like idiots. They are an arrogant bunch of bastards. There must be some reason he's not acting all high and mighty."

"Maybe it's because his immunity is Terran based, not Federation. It's issued through the African Embassy. It says here he is assigned there on an exchange program to study extinct Terran languages," Kendrick read from his scanner.

"What are you doing here in Carolina? You think our language is extinct?" Dillard glared at Spock.

"Spock and I work together. I'm the one who is studying the local languages." Nyota stood on the far side of the hovercraft with both hands in front of her as she spoke. She had quickly made the decision to get out of the vehicle when she heard Kendrick say that Spock's immunity was issued through the African embassy. "Here's my ID chip."

Kendrick nodded and smiled as he took the chip and placed it in the scanner. "Ms. Uhura, first name Nyota. She's a language expert with the African embassy too," he said to Dillard.

"Now this is beginning to make sense." He stared into the car and then looked at Spock and Uhura with unmistakable disgust. "Is this your kid?"

"That's my cousin," Uhura explained through clenched teeth. A minute ago she had been worried about Spock possibly losing control, but now she questioned whether she would be able to control her own temper in the presence of such an appalling man.

"Your cousin, huh? Well I've met lots of '_cousins_' in my time. Most of them show up 8-10 months after a Federation vessel has docked and some stupid Earth girl has forgotten everything she learned in sex ed. Be thankful Ms. …Uhura, that your alien doesn't have a job that lets him skip town for 5 years at a clip so that you end up raising your _'cousin'_ by yourself." Dillard threw one more nasty look at Spock before he picked up his helmet from the ground. " I guess everything's okay here, Kendrick. You finish up and I'll see you back at the station later." He put on his helmet, mounted his bike and roared off.

"I apologize to both of you," Officer Kendrick said as soon as Dillard's bike had vanished. "I did not call for back up. He just showed up. But he's my sergeant, so there wasn't much I could say."

"There is no need for apology. Your conduct was exemplary at all times. Had I not exceeded the speed limit there would not have been a need to initiate contact," Spock said.

"Thanks, but I want to make it up to you," Officer Kendrick smiled at both Spock and Nyota. Since you're not from here I'm guessing that you don't know very many people. My wife and I would love to have you join us and a few of our friends for brunch on Christmas morning."

Spock's right eyebrow immediately rose as he heard the unexpected invitation. "Your invitation is most generous, but we do not wish to intrude upon your time with your friends and family," Spock said trying decline as politely as possible. He glanced at Nyota whose face registered her surprise and apprehension.

"No, you both would be doing me a favor. Most of the people who are coming are my friends. My wife is pregnant and stuck at home most of the time. She hasn't gotten to know many people. She could claim you as her guests. I think she would really enjoy meeting you, Miss Uhura." Sensing their reluctance Kendrick added, "You don't have to say yes right now. Think about it and I'll be in touch."

Spock and Nyota both nodded, attempting not to reveal their increasing trepidation about Officer Kendrick's offer. The officer then turned to address Nyota. "If you could return to the vehicle, Miss Uhura, I need to have one more word with Spock about his driving." As Nyota got in the hover car, Kendrick addressed Spock in a serious tone. "Watch your driving, Spock. It is the easiest way to get into serious trouble. Now that Dillard knows you, he'll be looking for you."

"Thank you for the advice."

"You are welcome." As Kendrick said this he leaned in closer to Spock, turning his back to the vehicle so that Nyota and Aron could not see his face as he talked. "Spock, listen, if you want to earn major brownie points with your girlfriend, I can help you out."

"Indeed?" Spock raised his eyebrow in a quizzical manner. I believe that at one time during her youth, Miss Uhura was affiliated with the organization known as Girl Scouts, however, I have not ascertained if that affiliation began with the subset known as Brownies. I do not think that she still attempts to accumulate these 'Brownie points' and I certainly do not believe that she wishes me to earn them for her."

Kendrick responded with a hearty laugh. "Earning Brownie points is just a saying, Spock. It means that you earn favor with someone by doing something that they like."

"Perhaps I would be interested in that," Spock responded. Although he was Cadet Uhura's senior officer, not her boyfriend he deduced that a genuine boyfriend might be interested in such an offer. A refusal might be deemed suspicious.

"Some of my buddies on the force and I are building a playground for this community that has a lot of needy kids. We bought some extra materials that we are going to use to build a few play sets for kids whose families can afford to pay. You can get one for the kid. Whatever you can afford to pay will be fine. That way the families that can afford to pay something help to finance the families that can't pay anything."

"This premise is entirely sound, Officer Kendrick" said Spock. "It is designed to benefit both those with means and those without. However, I would certainly be willing to donate to this endeavor without requiring you to provide us with one of these units."

"Call me Leo," he said. "Spock, you must really be new at this girlfriend thing. The idea is for her to see that you care about her and her cousin by giving the kid this great play set. The kid will think it's from Santa, but she'll know it's from you. Perfect situation. We could come to your house on Christmas Eve after we finish the community playground."

Spock was torn. He recognized the danger inherent in allowing strangers on to their property, but the naturally suspicious nature of one involved in law enforcement would be aroused if he declined such a generous gift. Weighing the options, he decided to acquiesce. In the event of an emergency situation, he might need the assistance of local law enforcement. "Again I must offer you thanks for your generosity. Allow me to provide you with the address," offered Spock.

"I'm the police," he laughed. "I know your address." Leo Kendrick walked over to his hover bike, took his helmet from the handlebars and placed it on his head. He climbed onto the bike and with a wave to Spock he sped off.

North Carolina

_Daniel Corman stood knocking at the door of the home that had once been his. He had gladly relinquished it to his wife and child in the divorce. He had to admit that the place looked a lot better now that he was not the person primarily charged with its upkeep. He was not good around the house. It had not taken his young bride long to discover that truth. Out of some mistaken notion of protecting his manhood, she had not assumed those 'masculine' duties while he was still her husband, but as soon as he was out of the house, she took them on in brilliant fashion. The lummox who now shared this house, and he assumed her bed, seemed to follow orders pretty well and kept things as she wanted._

_When Deirdre answered the door Daniel was struck, as he always was by the way she commanded attention, particularly his attention. "Hi honey. I'm home." Daniel said in greeting. His joke was greeted with a glare. _

"_We didn't expect you since you didn't call." She had no intention of making him feel welcome._

"_How could you not expect me? It's the day before Christmas Eve. You knew I'd be around sooner or later to see my little girl." As if on cue Kelly came running to the door and into her father's arms. He embraced her and pushed past Deirdre into the house. Father and daughter held hands as they walked to the sofa and sat down._

"_Daddy, I'm going to Vulcan. Commander Spock said I could stay with his parents. Do you believe it?" Kelly's face was absolutely glowing. Daniel thought that he had not seen anything as shiny and alive in all of his space travels. His daughter was truly happy. She had called him to share the news as soon as the visitors from the Academy had left. _

"_Do you think your dad is actually going to let you go to Vulcan on the say so of a Federation officer?" the lummox said._

"_Pete, shut up," Deirdre did not want him getting involved with Daniel's relationship with Kelly. It was the one thing about her marriage to Daniel, besides the sex, that worked._

"_Her dad is going to do just that." Daniel was more that glad to demonstrate that the lummox had no clue who he was when it came to his wife and daughter._

"_Seriously, Dad? Is it really okay?" Kelly was surprised that there was not going to be any big discussion._

"_I'm going to go to San Francisco soon. I'll meet this Spock character, ask around about him and his family. If it checks out, you are going to be on your way."_

"_You surprise me," Deirdre said gazing at him as if she had just found something that she had not seen in awhile. " You hate to go to the Academy."_

"_I was thinking about going there anyway and looking up some of my old contacts. I met a man in a bar the other night." Daniel hesitated for a moment realizing that he had just admitted that he had been in a bar. But he continued his story. "He's the ambassador from Jaris—you know the planet where the queen was assassinated and her young son went missing. This guy—Barshea- thinks that the Federation might have a hand in the whole thing."_

"_I remember that," Kelly said. "I saw pictures of the little prince and he was just adorable."_

"_You think everything and everybody is just adorable," Daniel laughed as he said the last two words in an exaggerated teenaged voice. He hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head._

"_I've got a file on the murder and disappearance if it will help," Deirdre offered._

"_Since when?" the lummox asked with genuine surprise._

"_My God, Pete. I have been a reporter for 20 years. Did you think I would not have a file on one of the biggest missing persons cases of the decade?" She snapped at him and almost immediately began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I just don't like anyone questioning my work. Everyone thinks that I just bat my lashes and the story falls into my lap. I work damn hard."_

"_I didn't mean anything," Pete said wanting to get back into her good graces as soon as possible._

_Deirdre sighed. She hated having to deal with both of them at the same time. "I know you didn't mean it. Would you be a dear and come to the kitchen with me to check to see if we have anything in the kitchen that could serve four people. Daniel is going to stay for dinner." She announced this without asking Daniel if he had other plans "Kelly will get a chance to spend some extra time with her dad and I can tell Daniel everything I know about the Jaris murder mystery." Deirdre left with a perturbed Pete trudging after her. He had prepared himself to put up with Daniel on Christmas, but having him at his table an extra night was annoying._

_Daniel and Kelly felt at liberty to speak freely once Deirdre and Pete were gone. "Wouldn't it be great if you find this missing kid, Dad?" Kelly looked at her father with teenaged enthusiasm. Daniel smiled at his daughter as she sat next to him, glad that he would have the extra time with her. _

"_I don't know if it would be great or not, Kel," he said. "The man who got me interested in this Jaris thing, this Barshea guy, is not a good guy. I can just feel it. For some reason he wants me to birddog this thing. Why? People aren't always what they seem, honey. Sometimes they try to use you for their own purposes. You have to be careful." He was always honest with his daughter, even when she was a little girl. Now he thought it even more important that she know what was awaiting her in the world. _

"_I know how to be careful, Dad. You be careful too. Okay?"_

"_I'm always careful, honey. Even when it doesn't seem that way." Daniel was not just reassuring his daughter, he intended to be extremely careful. Barshea was a dangerous man._


	9. Good Gagh

Life and Weather Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters appearing in the Star Trek universe owned by Paramount Studios and the Roddenberry Estate. This fictional work is made for love, not made for profit.**

Chapter 9- Good Gagh

December 23rd

Spock stood watching the officer speed away until his hover cycle was no longer visible. Once he was safely inside of their car with the doors locked Nyota gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you think we are in danger now that we have come to the attention of the police," she asked, her eyes searching his face for any indication that he was concerned. He was so adept at concealing his true feelings, she could not tell if he was as bothered as she over the traffic stop.

"I do not know if our situation is compromised," Spock answered, his face giving nothing away as he talked. "A simple inquiry regarding our identities should not provoke any additional scrutiny, unless they discover that our affiliation with the African Embassy is newly created and false. Fortunately, they seemed to have little interest in Aron's identity other than to question if he is our progeny."

With Spock's mention of Aron and Dillard's assumptions about him, Nyota turned to look at him. "Are you okay, Aron? I hope that you're not upset."

"I'm okay, Nyota. That first officer was nice, but the second guy was a jerk. He's too fat to even be a cycle cop."

"Aron." Spock said the young prince's name in a professorial tone that Aron had already come to recognize as a prelude to a lecture. "Although I agree that Sergeant Dillard acted in a manner unbefitting a competent law enforcement officer, there is no need to unfairly criticize his weight or to use the pejorative 'cop' to describe him."

"I wouldn't call it a pejorative, Spock. It's just Terran slang," Nyota explained.

"Yeah, it's just slang," Aron repeated Nyota's words, then added with an indignant tone, "I did not mean it as an insult, but he deserved to be insulted. How dare he speak to you and Spock in that manner." When Nyota looked at him, Aron's usually radiant face now seemed clouded. She did not need empathic powers to sense the boy's seething anger.

"We are fine, Aron. I do not think any harm was done." Nyota said trying to calm him.

"If you need to place blame, you should assign it to me. My ill-advised experiment with Dove's vehicle drew the officer's attention." Spock's already stiff posture seemed to stiffen even more with this admission.

"The whole thing was just unfortunate. You are not to blame, Spock," Nyota said gently.

"It was that crazy cop. On Jaris, he would be disciplined for his behavior," Aron said this with a timbre of authority that Nyota had not heard in his voice before. His tone was a startling reminder of the life he had lived before—the life of a prince. Nyota's already frazzled brain did not want to be reminded of that now. She still needed to recover from their unexpected encounter with the two policemen.

"Let's not think about it any more. We'll be home in a few minutes," Nyota said soothingly, trying to calm herself and Aron. "Then we will be safe."

No one spoke again as Spock carefully and cautiously drove the hover car the last few miles to their house. She could tell from the way he held his body that he was inwardly still chastising himself for his mistake in exceeding the speed limit. What Nyota had anticipated as a fun outing for them had turned out to be something quite different. She was surprised at how desperately she wanted the little house to come into view so that they could begin to put everything behind them. When they arrived at the cottage they began their usual routine of Spock entering the house first, while Aron and Nyota remained in the car.

As soon as Aron was inside the house he dropped his packages by the door and ran to turn on the Christmas tree lights, even though it was not yet dark outside. He stood admiring the twinkling colored lights for a few seconds before he noticed Nyota walking to her room with her arm laden with packages. "What's in the packages, Nyota?" Aron's eyes were glued to the bags in her arms.

Nyota smiled, relishing the excited look on Aron's face. It brought back memories of her own childhood excitement during the holidays as she watched her parents enter the house with mysterious packages that disappeared until Christmas Day. Her attempts to discover where her parents had hidden presents were always unsuccessful. Her father always told the same bad joke about her presents. "There are no presents here because it is too hot in Africa for St. Nicholas." And then he would laugh the three small little chuckles at his own joke that always filled her with joy. She wanted Aron to have that same joy- a Christmas filled with mysterious packages and bad jokes and a sense of family. Moving her head to motion towards each of her packages one by one, she answered his question with a teasing tone " In this package I have one pound of broccoli. This one has two pounds of turnips and the big one has three pounds of Klingon gagh and it is all just for you."

The morning's lessons had focused on Klingon culture and cuisine and Aron had stared at her in disbelief when she had described some of the Klingon foods. Now Nyota was threatening to feed it to him for dinner. "I'll eat the broccoli and turnips, if you'll eat the gagh," Aron offered. His eyes once again had the twinkle of mischief that made Nyota's heart melt.

"There is not much chance of that bargain being consummated," added Spock. "I doubt that Nyota would enjoy a meal of live worms in quite the same way a Klingon female would."

"Oh, really. Am I the one who will be squeamish about eating gagh? We shall see at dinner tonight," Nyota countered.

"I did not mean to imply that you would be squeamish, merely that you would not enjoy it." Spock explained his comment.

"And you would? she asked.

"You know that I do not eat animal flesh," protested Spock. "You and Aron will have to partake of that delicacy without me."

"I am determined to meet Aron's nutritional requirements. As a scientist Spock, you know that worms provide a good source of protein." She gave an amused smile and said, " I have things to do now. I will see you two gentlemen at dinner." Nyota strolled into the bedroom leaving Spock and Aron staring at her back.

"She is kidding, right?" Aron turned to Spock with a look of concern.

"I believe that she has spoken in jest because it amuses her to see our discomfort. However, I did note that as we observed the various businesses in the shopping area, she visited an establishment called 'The Little Shop of Galactic Delicacies.' I did not enter the establishment with her so I do not know what she purchased. Of course, even if gagh is served as part of our evening meal, you are under no obligation to eat it."

Aron hesitated for a moment before speaking. "If Nyota goes to the trouble of making it for me, I would not want to hurt her feelings by not eating it."

As Spock looked at Aron he felt the boy's brief surge of emotion, which Spock identified as distress. "Aron, Nyota will not think less of you simply because you refuse to eat something she has prepared."

"Okay," he said without conviction.

"I would not reassure you if I did not know this to be true." Spock walked over to the dining table and motioned Aron to sit with him. When the young prince joined him Spock cleared his throat before speaking again. " I believe that I have had sufficient opportunity to observe humans in their interactions. In comparing Nyota to other humans I found her to be one of the most gracious that I have encountered. I have only known one other person during my lifetime who is as tolerant and accepting when interacting with other humans or with beings of another species. So you need not fear offending Nyota. She will still hold you in high regard."

The child nodded quietly, still unconvinced. "I'll go to my room now."

Spock watched Aron slowly get up from the chair, instead of bounding up as he usually did. Spock could tell from the way the boy walked to his room that his apprehension remained, his insecurity draped around him like a cloak. Spock speculated that Nyota was merely trying to lighten the somber mood by being playful with Aron, but his anxieties were an impediment. Spock decided that later in the evening, after Aron went to sleep, he would talk with Nyota regarding ways to reassure the child.

Turning his attention to other matters, Spock retrieved his PADD and began an information search for Leo Kendrick. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading everything that he could find on Leo and Sergeant Dillard. He needed to be certain that neither man posed a threat to Aron and Nyota.

Nyota hummed as she put the finishing touches on dinner. The table was set for the three of them with covered serving dishes sitting in the middle.. She had not intended to continue her joke any further, but when she had opened the door to her room and spied Aron and Spock in the dining room locked in deep conversation, she had realized that her little deception had forced the two males to communicate in a more direct manner. Although her relationship with Aron seemed to deepen every moment, she sensed, but could not understand, the boy's reluctance to get closer to Spock. And of course, Spock's Vulcan reserve did not help the situation. She hoped that her little ploy would serve to bring them closer. A shared distaste for worms could have the desired bonding effect.

When Spock and Aron came to the table their unease was palpable. They looked at the covered dishes on the table and exchanged curious glances. Nyota sat down and turned to Aron. "Give me your plate and I will serve you first."

"Uh, you can serve Spock first. He's a guest," Aron stammered.

Nyota smiled as she saw Spock's left eyebrow raise as he looked at Aron. "Certainly I do not consider myself a guest at this point. But you may serve me first, Nyota."

Nyota took Spock's plate with one hand and with the other lifted the lid from the smallest covered dish revealing a green vegetable. Aron breathed a sigh of relief. "These are the turnip greens I mentioned, but they are cooked Uhura-style with peanut butter to add protein. Do you want to take the lid off the second dish for me, Spock?" Nyota said sweetly.

"Of course," Spock replied as he lifted the lid from the medium-sized bowl revealing steamed broccoli. Now Nyota placed some of the broccoli on his plate. Aron's eyes immediately went to the remaining large covered dish. As Nyota dramatically moved her hands slowly towards the lid, Aron's eyes got wider and wider. She lifted the lid with a flourish revealing an African vegetable stew.

"Nyota!" Aron said her name with a mixture of good humor and relief. "You were just teasing me." Nyota laughed as she saw the broad grin on the child's face.

"As I suspected," said Spock as the corner of his mouth twitched upward ever so slightly. "I did not think that live worms would be on the menu for tonight."

"Because human girls are scared of worms," Aron said with conviction.

"I do not know the source of your information, Aron, but I can assure you that Nyota would not be fearful of worms. You must ask her to tell you of her travels through the rainforest. She encountered a variety of memorable wildlife which would terrify anyone, regardless of gender or species." Spock looked at Nyota with a knowing glance.

Nyota smiled at Spock as he said this. The conversation where she told him of her travels through the rainforest had been one of the first personal conversations that they had shared away from the classroom. He had walked her home after a reception at the linguistics department and they had extended the 10-minute walk into a 40-minute conversation that had left her both giddy and confused. As if sensing her recollection of that evening, Spock looked into her eyes, briefly revealing the glimmer of his own memory of that evening. When they both looked away, they saw that Aron was staring at them.

With a sudden flush of embarrassment Nyota tried not to look at Spock. Instead she focused her full attention on the boy and spent the rest of the meal telling Aron stories of her trip deep into the rainforest. After dinner they sat in the living room together, Nyota and Aron on the sofa and Spock in the easy chair near them. Aron and Nyota listened as Spock told them about some of the animal life of Vulcan. Aron's eyes were wide with wonder when Spock described the valit, the rodents that burrowed deep under Vulcan. Aron compared them to the dirt crabs that lurked under the ground in Jaris.

Then Spock told them about his Kas-wan, the attack by the Le-Matya and his pet sehlat that saved his life. When Spock explained that he had been only 7 years old at the time, Aron gazed at him with such awe and admiration that Nyota felt a lump form in her throat.

Before they knew it the evening had passed and it was Aron's bedtime. Each day the small home somehow seemed to wrap them more securely in a cocoon that shielded them from the harsh realities that existed outside of their door. For the moment, the anger that lingered because of Sergeant Dillard vanished. She and Aron readily acknowledged the negative feelings that the sergeant had provoked. Spock, on the other hand, merely repeated one of Surak's tenet's, "Do no harm to those that harm you. Offer them peace, then you will have peace." She respected Surak's teachings, but she was not willing to risk Aron's life by unreasonably relying on them when it came to people like Sergeant Dillard. She did not expect peace from Sergeant Dillard; she just hoped never to see him again.

_Berkeley County, South Carolina._

_As he stood in the shadows of the brightly lit diner, he pressed his communications device close to his lips so that he did not have to speak loudly. Most of the other officers who were on their dinner break had already entered the crowded establishment, but he did not want any latecomers to hear his conversation. "I made contact," he said. "A routine traffic stop. Nothing that anyone will notice." He listened to the response on the other end and started talking, cutting off the other party's reply. "Do not apologize. This was my choice. No one is making me lead a double life. We all do what we must do." Leo Kendrick flipped the device closed and headed into the diner to join his fellow officers._


	10. Good Kids

Life and Weather Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters appearing in the Star Trek universe owned by Paramount Studios and the Roddenberry Estate. This fictional work is made for love, not made for profit.**

Chapter 9- Good Kids

December 24th

Aron remained in his room for most of the morning, only coming out intermittently to stare furtively at Spock and Nyota. He gazed at each of them individually for what Spock determined to be an average duration of 3.2 seconds each, then the boy made his retreat to his bedroom. The research projects that they had given him as his studies for the day were simple enough that they could be completed without too much effort, so Spock expressed concern that the usually sociable boy did not join them. " Do you think that he is ill?" Spock asked. Spock's voice was measured as usual, but as he questioned Nyota about Aron his head inclined slightly to the right in a manner that was only discernible to someone who noted every detail of Spock's physical presentation.

Nyota smiled at Spock's concern over Aron's behavior realizing what Spock could not-that Spock's feelings about the young prince were deeper than he cared to admit. "It's not unusual to spend time locked away from other family members on Christmas Eve. It usually means that someone is planning some sort of gift or surprise that requires secrecy. Aren't you the least bit curious about what that fascinating little mind of his is plotting?"

"We shall ascertain that soon enough." Spock was not pleased with Nyota's choice of words which implied a familial relationship with Aron. He briefly considered advising her to be cautious about forming unrealistic attachments to the young prince. He immediately abandoned this idea, however, after realizing that this particular conversational detour could negatively impact their entire day. He had come to understand that Nyota's reactions were not entirely logical in matters involving Aron. Consequently, Spock chose to avoid that subject and instead decided to ask Nyota about her morning. "I thought that perhaps you also would be locked in your bedroom engaged in some clandestine activities in preparation for the holiday."

"Everything is done. I stayed up late last night wrapping presents so that I could have most of the day to prepare for our visit to Dove's church tonight." Nyota eagerly crossed over to the communications unit and sat down. "I've already started my research. This comm unit has access to a good number of language files, not what I would have at the Academy, but enough to do basic research. My PADD could do this in half the time, but I know that I can't use it."

"I am sorry," Spock said. "I regret that your linguistic work is made more difficult by our circumstances. I appreciate how important this endeavor is to you, but any use of our Starfleet equipment might draw undue attention to our location." Spock turned so that he faced away from Nyota. "Are you certain that your research requires use of this comm unit for the entire day?"

Nyota heard the probing tone in Spock's voice and noted the unfamiliar set to his shoulders. "Do you need the unit, Spock, or do you need me to help you with something? I can postpone this." She looked at him with an uncertain gaze.

"No. I do not require your assistance. Please spend as much time as you need on your research. I only sought the information necessary to efficiently organize our day until our evening appointment. Aron and I will find other activities to occupy our time."

The afternoon passed quickly for Aron and Nyota, but Spock was curiously at loose ends for most of the day, eying Nyota as she sat at the comm unit. When she had completed her work, Nyota gathered up her things and took them to her bedroom. Placing them on the bed she immediately returned to the living area to find Spock had already seated himself at the comm. unit. His head jerked up in surprise when he saw that Nyota had returned. "I just wanted to ask how much time we have before we have to leave?" Nyota stammered in explanation of her quick return to the room.

"I believe that 22.4 minutes should provide sufficient time for the three of us to prepare to leave," he said brusquely.

"Can we make that 25 minutes?"

"Of course. I will simply make the appropriate change in vehicle speed and our arrival time will be the same."

Nyota borrowed the small recording device that Aron used for recording his music lessons with Jesiah and practicing languages. She packed the recording device and her notes in a small satchel and went out to the living area to find Spock and Aron waiting for her. They arrived at Dove's within minutes and found her sitting on her porch waiting for them. They quickly exchanged the hover car for the black pick up truck. Nyota and Aron scrambled into the small back seat before Dove positioned herself in the passenger seat next to Spock. As they drove along the twisting dark country roads, Dove cleared her throat and turned to Spock. "If the religious significance of this service will make you uncomfortable Spock, I will not be offended if you chose to wait outside until that portion is over."

Spock responded without revealing his surprise at Dove's well-intentioned candor. "Despite the decreasing influence of religion on Earth, my mother and her family still follow the traditions of Judaism and Christianity, so I have observed religious services in the past. Although I will view the rites and ceremony of your denomination from an anthropological rather than a religious perspective, I am grateful that you invited us. "

"Good," Dove said with relief as they pulled into the church's dirt parking lot. She closed her eyes for a moment. She had heard Spock's voice but when she closed her eyes she saw her own Vulcan sitting stiffly next to her in a small hospital chapel. Dove's eyes flew open when she heard Spock addressing her again.

"Is this an appropriate parking space?"

"This is a good space," Dove said. Spock pulled the hover car next to the 10 vehicles that were already there. He raised a quizzical eyebrow when he heard Dove exclaim that they had a big crowd. Obviously Dove's place worship served a small intimate group.

The church was small clapboard structure painted white with a white steeple of humble proportions. A peeling wooden signboard bore the legend Jenkins Chapel Church, Reverend Morris Henry, Pastor. Off to the left of the building sat a cemetery with modest headstones interspersed with graves that bore only simple wooden grave markers. Nyota wished that they had arrived earlier so that sunlight could have illuminated the grave markers. The inscriptions on the graves could have provided her with both a linguistic and genealogical history that could have give her more insight for her research. "Some of these graves go back to slavery times," Dove explained when she saw Nyota gazing at the cemetery.

While Spock was helping Dove out of the vehicle a teen-aged girl appeared in the church's doorway and rushed over to embrace her. "Aunt Dove, Mom said you are not coming over for Christmas dinner tomorrow." Dove responded by putting her arms around the girl's waist and whispering in her ear as they walked.

When they reached the steps leading into the church Dove released her hold on the girl and reached for Spock to help her. He held on to her arm and supported her labored climb up the steps. Once inside she pointed to a pew at the very back of the small church and motioned for Spock to slide in first. Aron sat next to him and then Nyota sat next to Aron with Dove taking the seat on the aisle. Once Dove had settled in, Nyota leaned over and whispered in the woman's ear. "I hope that you're not skipping your family dinner just to make Christmas dinner for us."

Dove put her finger to her lips to shush Nyota without answering her.

As they waited for the service to begin Spock made a methodical row-by-row inspection of the congregation. He scanned each face searching for any hint that anyone recognized Aron. Just as he had completed his examination and reassured himself that the environment was safe, the service began. He looked down at Aron and saw that the boy was watching enraptured by the Christmas pageant taking place in front of the pulpit. The children, dressed in makeshift costumes, haltingly said their lines with more enthusiasm than skill.

While Aron and Nyota concentrated on the play, Spock continued to shift his focus back and forth between the young actors and the audience seated in the simple wooden pews. He was able to identify the parents of each child as the look of pride flitted across their faces when their child correctly said a line. He also noticed the quick grimace of one well-dressed woman when her son, dressed as one of the wise men bringing gifts, identified his gift as "Franklin cents" instead of frankincense. Spock was pleased to observe that although several audience members smiled in good humor at the child's mistake, no one laughed or ridiculed him.

A few of the children spoke with a slight accent that was barely noticeable to an untrained ear. Nyota was beginning to be skeptical about her proposed research until the minister stood and began to speak in a heavily accented voice. The syntax was all perfect Federation standard, but the cadence and intonation were clearly associated with the Gullah speech pattern. Spock saw a smile began to play around the edges of Nyota's mouth as she quietly slid the recorder out of her satchel and began to capture his voice.

Reverend Henry and a slightly built older man who he called Brother Goodwyn retrieved several large boxes from the vestry. The minister lifted a brightly wrapped package out of the box and read the name. "Crystal Givhans.

Aron craned his neck to see the small girl of about four or five years of age who had played the part of the smallest angel shyly step forward. Her hands were already outstretched to receive her gift. She grabbed the gift from Reverend Henry without looking at him and clutching it to her chest, she turned to go back to her place among the other children. Reverend Henry scooped her up into his arms so that her face was next to his and intentionally banged his head on the foil-covered circle that formed her angel halo. "Ouch!" he cried loudly. The little girl giggled prompting the congregation to laugh lovingly along with her. "Miss Crystal," the cleric began, "What do we say when someone gives us a gift?"

The child hesitated for a moment, mouth open with uncertainty, but she did not speak. She furrowed her little brow with intensity and then said in a questioning tone "Thank you?"

"Yes," Reverend Henry said with emphasis as he laughed and kissed her cheek. "And you are welcome my little angel." He put her down gently and she ran back to the rest of the performers. Watching the little girl run back to her seat, Aron smiled broadly and glanced quickly and Dove and Nyota. The minister enthusiastically called the name of each of the other children who happily said a thank you as they received their gift. After all of the cast members had received a present the minister faced the congregation. "If there are any children visiting us tonight, would you please stand?"

The smile that had brightened Aron's face instantly disappeared. Nyota felt a shudder quickly pass through his body. He pressed against her, head turned downward as if to disappear, only looking up again when he noticed the movement of other children. Two children, a boy and a girl sitting with an elderly couple, stood. The man got up and introduced them as Carrie and Wilson, their grandchildren who would be visiting for the holidays. Brother Goodwyn looked in the box, selected two packages and then hurried down to hand them to the surprised children who murmured their thanks. Then a tall, sullen girl stood up after she was prodded by the stylishly dressed young woman next to her. The young woman stood up next to the girl and introduced her as Terri. "She's going to be staying with me for a few days." Spock observed that members of the congregation seemed to give a knowing look to the young woman. Brother Goodwyn handed the girl a gift. She wordlessly took it and sat down with her eyes cast down to the floor.

Reverend Henry did not wait for a thank you since it was obvious that none would be forthcoming from the girl. Instead he looked pointedly at Aron and asked, "Are there any more visitors?" Aron now had his face completely buried in Nyota's shoulder. Dove looked over at Spock whose unease seemed as great as Aron's. She reached out her hand and gently touched Aron before raising her hand to be acknowledged. "Will you introduce us to your visitors, Sister Anderson?" the reverend asked.

"This is my dear little Aron," Dove said. "Most of you have heard me speak of him and my gentleman friend. I'm so glad that Aron is finally getting the chance to meet all of you. I'd also like you to extend a welcome to Aron's family, Spock and Nyota." As a gesture of respect for Dove the minister came down from the pulpit to deliver Aron's gift himself. He strode down the aisle with a broad smile on his face. He stopped next to Dove's seat and reached over her and Nyota to hand the gift to Aron. "Here you are young man."

Nyota could feel Aron's heart pounding and the slight tremble of his body; yet without prodding from her the boy stood up and with a courtly nod said "Thank you sir," as he reached out to accept the gift.

The minister's smile extended across his entire face as he extended his hand to Aron for a handshake. Clutching the gift in his left hand, Aron accepted the minister's outstretched hand and shook it. "Such nice manners, Sister Anderson!" Reverend Henry said to Dove. As Aron settled back into his seat the minister returned to the pulpit and called for the final song of the evening. Within minutes the service was ended, prompting the members to drift out into the aisles to talk with friends, but Dove indicated to Spock and Nyota that they should remain seated.

Seeing all of the people with children in tow headed toward them, Aron lowered his gaze and again turned his face into Nyota's shoulder. She instinctively wrapped her arm around his shoulder and held him close, while over Aron's head she gave a puzzled look to Spock. He returned her gaze with a raised eyebrow, indicating that he was as confused by Aron's sudden timidity as she. Aron had spoken to Spock and Nyota several times about how much he enjoyed his people-watching expeditions with Jesiah. He enjoyed being in the crowds, watching families going here and there. Nyota imagined that these trips somehow eased the terrible isolation of their lives. But now the boy seemed to recoil from everyone.

Nyota had noticed Spock's careful observation of the crowd. If there had been anyone whose presence caused him concern, he would have taken action or at least indicated his concern to her. But after his initial perusal Spock had allowed himself to relax. Nyota had to conclude that, like her, Spock saw no reason for Aron to feel threatened.

Now as well-wishers pressed closer, extending their hands and offering greetings, Aron tried to shrink further. From nowhere a deep bass voice seemed to fill the small church and the big body that housed the voice filled the aisle, blocking others from approaching Dove and her guests. Aron looked up and offered an easy smile. Dove's cousin Sonny who had joined them at the mall now towered over them in a protective stance. He put out his hand to Aron with his palm facing up and the boy gave him a quick exuberant high five.

Dove was visibly happy to see her cousin. "Would you take Aron with you to get my boxes out of your car?" She asked "You and Aron can hand out my gifts to the children and leave the box with the trinkets for the adults in the vestibule so they can help themselves. We'll meet you in the Fellowship Hall."

"That sounds good. So you want to be my assistant, Big Man?" After Aron nodded yes, Sonny crossed behind the back of the pew and with one quick motion easily lifted Aron up and over. He set Aron down and took the child's small hand into his large one. "I'll take good care of him, Nyota." Aron looked back at Spock and Nyota to confirm their approval as he followed Sonny out of the church.

Once Aron was gone, Dove lifted herself up from her seat and began to chat with the people who had come over to greet her. In between handshakes and hugs and kisses on the cheeks Dove instructed her friends to speak with Nyota about Gullah and to avoid touching Spock because he was Vulcan. Apparently accustomed to following Dove's orders, no one was offended when she told everyone to move on to the hall without her. Finally, given a moment alone, Dove turned to Spock and Nyota. " We'll spend some time in the hall. The children will want to open their gifts and play and the adults can have a chance to socialize a little. I called several people and told them about your research, Nyota, so they are waiting to talk to you."

Nyota hesitated. "I appreciate all you have done to arrange this, Dove, but Aron's behavior is so odd, I'm not sure that it would be wise for us to stay."

"Everything will be fine, Nyota," Dove said but she could tell that the young woman was not reassured.

"I share Nyota's concern over the uncharacteristic withdrawn and clinging behavior that Aron has displayed since our arrival at your church." Spock put a supportive hand on Nyota's shoulder.

Nyota glanced at Spock before speaking. "We are worried, Dove. We have not known Aron as long as you have, but something is wrong. He was looking forward to coming here and at first he seemed so happy, especially when the children were performing, but as soon as it was over, he seemed very upset." Nyota did not share with Dove what she and Spock were thinking- that perhaps Aron felt fear for his life. If she and Spock had the opportunity to speak with the child in private, perhaps they could put his fears to rest. No one here recognized him or wanted to harm him.

Shifting her body so that she faced both Spock and Nyota, Dove tried to calm the anxious pair. "The world of children is a strange place that Aron does not visit often. He spends all of his time in the world of adults and now he realizes that in this place tonight, he will have to be a child among other children. He can enjoy watching other children from a distance, but he is afraid to be close, to try to be one of them. These are nice, friendly children. Things may be a little rough, but it'll be good for him."

Spock felt his respiration increase slightly as he spoke. "I am not convinced. Many times during my childhood my father thrust me into situations that he thought would be 'good for me'. I have yet to ascertain the beneficial aspects of those unpleasant circumstances."

"Parents must do that occasionally," Dove said tactfully. "And what about your mother, Spock? Did she ever encourage you to do difficult things that she thought would be good for you?"

"Yes," answered Spock with a restrained nod.

"Can you remember any of them?" Nyota's question was a euphemistic way of asking Spock to share one of them since she had no doubt that his eidetic memory recalled every single time that his mother told him something would be good for him.

"If one were to consider leaving Vulcan and enrolling in Starfleet Academy to be a difficult thing, then I would have to admit that at least one thing that my mother described as 'good for me' actually resulted in what I believe to be a positive outcome."

"Then I think we should give it a try with Aron," Nyota said with an audible sigh. " But if he asks to go home, then we are leaving."

Dove nodded. "Agreed!" So lets go see how things are going."

Spock stood with his arms folded across his chest. He did not move as Nyota and Dove started to step forward. "I do not agree with this decision. I believe it would be best if we were to ascertain Aron's current location and leave now."

Dove stared at the rigid stance that Spock had assumed aware that further insistence by her would not be effective. "Perhaps you two should discuss this without me," she suggested. " I'll go make sure that Aron is okay right now. If you decide to leave, I'll understand. Don't worry about your research. I had some of my friends make some recordings for you, Nyota. I can collect them for you and give them to you tomorrow. Just let me know what you decide."

"Thank you, Dove," Nyota said. "Spock and I are going to go out to your truck to talk, if that's okay with you."

"Sure honey," she said patting Nyota on the arm. As she turned to leave she stared at Spock with a quick probing look, but she left without saying anything else to the couple..

The walk to the truck was tense and silent. Spock walked slightly ahead of Nyota with his eyes focused straight ahead and his hands locked behind his back. Nyota inhaled a deep breath of the cold, crisp air and looked up at the sky. The beauty of the stars always calmed her, restored her sense of who she was and what her course in life would be. Now she sought to steer a calm, logical course because only calmness and logic would help her sway Spock's opinion.

Inside the truck Nyota waited for Spock to speak. Even in the darkness Nyota could see the rigid set to Spock's jaw. "You value Dove's opinion on this matter over mine?" He stared directly at her as he asked this.

"I would not put it exactly that way," Nyota said.

"Exactly how would you put it?"

"I value her opinion over _ours-yours and mine_. You and I are new at this, Spock. When I was growing up, I did some babysitting for my cousins and a few family friends, but that hardly qualifies me as a childcare expert. Dove seems to have a way with children. She seems to understand them—well, adults too actually."

"I do not dispute that. But we are the ones who are charged with Aron's well-being. I consider that charge to include his emotional well-being, as well as his physical safety. Do you agree?"

"I do. But Spock, Dove and Aron had established a wonderful relationship before we met him. I have to believe that she has genuine affection for him and that she has his best interests in mind when she suggests this."

Spock folded his hands together on his knee and looked down. "I see much of myself in Aron. He may present every outward appearance of being a human boy, but he is not. He is different, just as I was growing up on Vulcan. No matter how Vulcan I perceived my appearance and demeanor to be, others-both children and adults-had a different perception."

This was new information concerning parts of Spock's life he had never discussed with her before. Nyota sensed that an indelicate word or misplaced inflection might cause him to withdraw and become more intransigent. "Was it difficult for you?"

"Yes. That is the reason that I do not want Aron to experience the traumatic encounters with other children that I did. It is somewhat unsettling to me that incidents in my own childhood that I thought were long forgotten immediately came rushing back to me when Dove explained Aron's difficulties."

Nyota said nothing allowing Spock to finish expressing what was on his mind. "When I was Aron's age my parents and I attended a social event at the home of a junior diplomat. While my parents were inside with the adults, I remained outside with the other children. A group of older boys were engaging in a Vulcan game of balance and agility called _sahris vo'ektau_. It is similar to what you would call 'follow the leader' except in this game children follow the _tveshik_ (the one to be copied) across a pole suspended several inches off the ground as a tightrope walker would do. Each turn requires the child to do as the _tveshik _does at increasing levels of speed, causing a loss of balance until the last child to lose balance is proclaimed the winner—the new _tveshik._ It is a game intended to hone balance, agility and grace of movement. I had spent many hours alone in my yard practicing, so I believed myself to be sufficiently proficient to play with the older children."

Nyota smiled realizing that Spock's bland description of his skill probably meant that Spock was one of the best.

"Of course, they could not openly refuse my request to play. The host and the guests were all lower ranking diplomats who were quite pleased that my father had chosen to socialize with them. Consequently, these children understood that an outright insult to Ambassador Sarek's son might bring unpleasant repercussions to the offending child, as well as his parents."

"At first they merely suggested that I was too young to play with them and that I might injure myself, but I prevailed upon them with information about my competence. They challenged me to demonstrate my level of skill before they would allow me to play. I walked back and forth over the _fek _(pole) several times. Each time the boys insisted that I perform again, faster and faster each time. They then proffered objects for me to balance on my head as I walked – a rock, a branch, even a ball, all of which I mastered. This represented a level of skill usually achieved by much older children. Instead of being impressed with my skills they seemed to grow increasingly irritated.

"Did they say anything to you while you were doing this?" Nyota asked.

"No. Vulcan children are not noisy at play the way humans are; however, even by Vulcan standards the silence was oppressive. Finally Tenik, the son of Starn, our host, went into the house and returned with a large glass pitcher filled with water. He thrust it at me and said 'If you balance this while you walk to the end and back, then we will permit you to play with us."

"Were you able to do it?"

"I will never know if I could have accomplished this task. The pitcher was an antique crafted in the ancient tradition, fragile glass etched with images of Vulcans gathering water from Lake Yuron. Undoubtedly, such a beautiful vessel was a prized family possession. If I had accepted the challenge and broken the vessel, my father would have been humiliated. If I had accepted the challenge and been successful, my father would have been humiliated because I risked such a valuable possession in an illogical display of self-aggrandizement. I had no option other than to refuse the challenge."

"After my refusal they simply walked away. They wrested the pitcher from my hands, turned their backs and went inside the house. That was the last time that I played the game for several years."

Nyota felt the growing constriction of a lump forming in her throat as she listened to Spock talk. The dispassionate tone in his voice did not disguise the depth of the pain that she saw in his eyes. "But eventually you did play again?"

"Yes, when my brother Sybok came to live with us. S_ahris vo'ektau_ was one of many frivolous activities Sybok insisted upon. In Sybok's version even a pole of the smallest diameter became a stage. Instead of walking across, Sybok made twists and turns, performed pirouettes like a dancer and did somersaults like an acrobat." The edges of Spock's eyes crinkled upwards, as close to a smile as Nyota had ever seen. "It is odd. As an adult when I think of the game I usually think only of Sybok's antics. Apparently, Aron's presence in my life has somehow caused me to retrieve the unpleasant memories."

"Perhaps, Spock, if something unpleasant does occur with Aron tonight, together we can replace his bad memories with good ones, just as Sybok did for you."

Spock nodded. "Perhaps."

On impulse she put her fingers on his clasped hands. Her mind was suddenly flooded with the image of two young Vulcan males—one a thin stoic looking boy of around 13 who Nyota immediately knew to be Spock. The other was an older male in his late teens or early twenties. A roguish smile played about his lips and a look of deep affection shone in his eyes as he looked at the younger boy. Nyota quickly removed her hand when she sensed Spock's embarrassment at allowing her to glimpse his thoughts.

Spock lifted his hands from his knees. "Perhaps we should return to the church. Aron has been without us for too long." They walked side-by-side as the made their way back to the church.

When they reached the social hall they found Aron kneeling on the floor playing animatedly in a circle with several other boys. Sonny sat in a chair nearby, casually watching the boys while he balanced a plate of food on his lap. Each boy held in his hand a remote control device which he used to make a toy jungle animal move across the floor. As Spock and Nyota stood behind Aron, the exact replicas of a lion, giraffe, rhinoceros, hippopotamus and elephant all galloped around the circle controlled by the young boys. "Which are you, Aron?" Nyota asked.

"I'm the giraffe," Aron explained without turning around to look at them. He was intent on guiding his animal safely past the others. Apparently the object of the chase was to run to the area designated the watering hole and back without getting knocked over.

"I will be over here if you need me," Nyota said to Aron. He nodded in acknowledgement, but continued to stay focused on the toys. As she started to walk away Nyota slowed, waiting for Spock to walk next to her, but he remained standing behind Aron.

Nyota continued over to Dove and the small group of men and women who sat with her. As soon as Nyota joined them they all began to hand her small information disks. "I told every one to record one of the old tales in the old language for you. That way you can have them as a resource when you leave."

"Thank you so much, Dove." As she began her work she kept an eye on Spock as he kept an eye on Aron. Within an hour Nyota had completed her brief interviews with Dove's friends. For the entire time that she was working Spock had hovered no more than a few feet away from Aron. Spock's surveillance had been made more difficult by the fact that the boys alternated between being totally immersed in play and intrigued by the numerous plates of cookies and cakes that were set out for them to enjoy at the other end of the hall. Spock had dutifully followed Aron from place to place without intruding upon his play with the other boys, but he had maintained a careful observation of his interaction with them.

The boys had played and laughed easily with Aron, calling him by name to take a turn. They all laughed raucously when his long-legged giraffe had been pursued relentlessly by the short, squat hippopotamus.

Now, as they prepared to leave Nyota and Aron gathered the research materials, the gifts and some food that Dove insisted that they take and placed everything in a box. Nyota lifted the box and began to carry it out. Spock held out his hands to carry it for her, but Aron seeing Spock's outstretched hand took it in his own and began to pull Spock along. Spock allowed the boy to continue holding his hand as they made their way out to the parking area. At first, Aron closed his thoughts off to Spock as he always did, but then for a brief moment when they stepped out into the cold night air, the young prince lowered his shields to quickly reach out to Spock's mind. Spock felt the child's buoyant happiness flow into him. The telepathic signature of Aron's joy stayed with Spock as he began the drive home.

_Pinopolis, South Carolina_

_Officer Leo Kendrick sat in a small black sedan parked on the left side of a secluded lane that crossed Ruddick Road. On the other side of the narrow unpaved road, called Jenkins Chapel Lane, the hard, packed dirt ran with twists and bends until it reached a dead-end at Jenkins Chapel, where Dove Anderson attended church. Leo was glad that there were no street lights on the quiet country road. With his car's lights turned off no one could see his black car nestled near a stand of trees. From his location he had a clear view of all traffic on the smaller road and in either direction on Ruddick. He hoped that the Christmas Eve services at the little church would end soon because he was late for his other appointments. Ms. Anderson's big pick-up would be easy to spot when it came to the intersection. _

_This trip to the Christmas Eve Service was the last thing that he really had to worry about. He figured that after the services, Aron, Spock and Nyota would be tucked away in their home for the rest of the night. Hopefully, it would be less than 24 hours until he could make his move. Spock had accepted his offer to build a play set for Aron, so that would give him the opportunity to get a close-up look at the layout and terrain of their property. He had planned the construction crew's schedule to make Aron's play set the last installation for the night. If he was lucky and the hour late enough, Spock might be asleep when the crew arrived and he would be able to walk around the entire property; however, he would definitely not make any questionable moves if Spock happened to be awake. All of their planning would be for nothing if Spock's suspicions became aroused and he refused to accept the invitation to Christmas brunch._

_Most of the other guests would be his fellow officers and their families-good guys who he truly liked. The guilt he felt about deceiving them gnawed at him on a daily basis, but his presence on the small police force was an unpleasant necessity that had worked out better than he had originally hoped. Sgt. Dillard's consistent inability to be anything other than his obnoxious, racist, xenophobic self had given him the opening that he needed to befriend Spock. Good cop, bad cop just fell into his lap. It suddenly occurred to him that he sincerely hoped that Dillard would not be coming to his house tomorrow. He could not avoid inviting him; the insult of inviting all of the other officers and excluding the sergeant would have exploded through their precinct like a matter/antimatter reaction. But the sergeant's presence might send Spock and Nyota bolting out of the door, dragging Prince Aron with them._

_He was still considering how to control that situation when he saw a silver sedan turn off of Ruddick Road onto the road leading to Jenkins Chapel. It was too dark for him to be certain of the driver's identity, but his gut told him that the faintly discernible profile was that of Sergeant Dillard. Kendrick slammed his fist into the dashboard. "Damn!" The word was not strong enough for what he was feeling. Every plan always had a "y" factor—the "why" in hell is this happening now factor. Unless he found some way to control this idiot every thing would be lost. Sergeant Dillard was stalking Spock. _

.


End file.
